Doctor Doctor Doctor
by madbeme
Summary: Times... they are a changing at the Hawks... What happens when Juliette hires a team physican who doesn't always see eye to eye with the team therapist? A dive into the changing relationships... between everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Matt is sitting at his desk working on some papers as Juliette walks in to see him. "Matt the new team

physician will be arriving soon. Will you show her around? "

"When did you hire a new physician and what happened to the old physician?" Juliette sits in the chair

in front of Matt's desk. She actually sounds driven and professional as she speaks. "His contract was up

and I think you will like the new Doctor. She has excellent credentials." Matt looks at Juliette

wondering if Juliette would know what excellent credentials actually entails when it comes to a team

physician… but what the hell. Stranger things have happened lately. Hell, stranger this have happened

today. "What is her name?" Matt puts down his papers and devotes his attention to his trigger happy

new boss. "Adrianna Starr." Nico also walks in with Dani. Matt asks the question that is on both his

and Nico's mind upon the mention of the name. The name instantly distracts Matt from his usual

thoughts surrounding Nico and Dani. "Adrianna Starr… isn't that a stripper? Matt thinks

with a laugh please tell me that she did not hire a stripper at as the team physician. Please… please…

please. None of them notice the woman standing at the door of his office. She is dressed in sneakers,

jeans and a white dress shirt which does not appear to be hers. Dani notices that she is

unconventionally pretty with her short hair and unusual choice of attire. "That would be Dr. Stripper to

you but I actually prefer to be called "Anna". I apologize for my attire but I had an emergency surgery

this morning and did not have time to change prior to this meeting. I was taught be punctual over the

need to be appropriately dressed." Matt immediately stands up realizing the gaffe. "Please accept my

apology, Dr. Starr. Welcome to the Hawks…" He moves towards her extending his hand and then

to do the introductions. "Dr. Starr… Dr. Danielle Santino, the team therapist. Nico Careles, team

security and I believe you have already met Juliette Pittman, the team owner." They all shake hands

and exchange pleasantries. Matt turns back towards her. "Let me show you around the facility."

Anna smiles at Nico since he is their fixer. "Before you ask… The answer is no… that is not how I paid for

medical school. As for lap dances… I don't get out of bed for less than 10k a day and pole dancing is

going to cost you extra." She winks at Matt as she approaches him to follow him out the door. Once

she is out the door, Dani makes a comment. "I guess with a name like that a sense of humor is

mandatory." Juliette surveys Nico and Dani closely as she hands him a file folder. "Just to be clear, she

is very qualified." Juliette leaves the office. Nico takes the file back to his office with Dani in tow. Nico

opens the Doctor's dossier that Juliette had handed him and looks over the information. He notices that

Dani is very curious about the new physician and starts to read aloud from her from the file.

"University of Pennsylvania, Yale Medical first in her class… fellowships…" Nico's voice trails off a bit

and he begins to mumble which throws Dani off a bit. "Something wrong?" Nico looks up at Dani. He

is not sure but he thinks he may know the Doctor from somewhere. He just can't place where.

"Well Juliette didn't hire a stripper."


	2. Welcome to the Nest

Next Day:

Dr. Starr officially starts with the team. Again, she arrives dressed in Converses and jeans with a long sleeve

tee shirt. The outfit is polished by the presence of a large Cartier Tank watch and simple diamond

earrings. She is also wearing what Matt has heard Juliette describe as hipster glasses for a bit of the

geek chic and a "scope" draped around her neck. She is carrying a backpack and a bag

which Matt assumes to be her personal effects for the new job.

Anna is quite a contrast to Dani who is totally the fashionista. This time, however, the clothes

appear to be all her own. Matt cannot help but wonder about the white shirt from yesterday… It was a

men's dress shirt. .. an expensive men's dress shirt. "No white coat?" Matt walks up behind her as

she is walking down the hall. "Not my style. I only wear it when they make me at the hospital. Is there

a dress code that I am unaware of other than for game day, Mr. Donnally?" Matt is not sure if she is

being polite or sarcastic… or both at the moment. "Ah… not that I am aware of… you can call me Matt."

She turns to him with a wink as she heads into Coach's office. "I know." Matt is unsure how to read the

new Doctor but she is interesting. She is definitely a breath of fresh air in contrast to Doc Morgan.

Coach meets Anna the door of his office. He is not thrilled with the idea of a female team physician for

his guys. It always leads to far too many awkward moments. "Let's go Doc, time to have a look at the

boys… welcome to the nightmare."

Anna is fully expecting a break in period since she is female… and new. Bring it boys… bring it on.

As Anna rounds the corner with Coach, they run into TK. TK takes one look at Anna and immediately

grabs her and swings her around. Coach is shocked and dumbfounded. "Baby girl, how the hell are you

Doc?" He puts her down and gives her a huge hug. "Hey TK… you look good… baby boy." Coach has to

ask how the hell these two would know each other. Needless to say, they are from different worlds.

"TK, how do you know the Doctor here?"

"Coach, Baby Girl here saved my life… man… she was my surgeon." Coach is surprised. He didn't know

that was her connection to the team. She was the trauma surgeon. It makes more sense now. Coach

looks her up and down. He wonders about TK's statement since they did not meet with a female doctor

that night.

"That was you?" Anna smiles and nods as a response. "I'll be damned." Coach is not sure what to

think. "What are you doing here, Doc?" She smiles. "She is the new top Doc for the Hawks." Coach

takes the opportunity and answers for her. "Seriously… that's awesome. I catch you later, Doc."

He kisses her on the cheek as he walks away.

"You were the trauma surgeon when TK was shot." Coach leans against the wall to talk to her for a

moment. "Yeah, he was one of mine." "Why don't I remember seeing you that night?" Anna laughs.

"Because, I had 3 back to back emergency surgeries that night… You didn't see me because my colleague

met with you. TK saw me days later when I checked in on him." Coach shows her to her office and

gives her some time to settle in and asks her to join them on the field a bit later.

Matt joins Coach on the sidelines as the team is practicing. "Donnally, I learned an interesting tidbit

about our dear Doctor this morning. Matt is intrigued. "Well, are you going to tell me or make me

guess?" Coach gives him a sidelong look. "Did you know that the Doc was the trauma surgeon that

worked on TK?" Matt returns a look of total and complete astonishment to that remark. "Didn't know?"

Matt shakes his head. "You serious… did she tell you that? Then who did we meet with that night?"

"Nope… TK did…" Matt notices Anna emerging from the tunnel and heading their way. "The guy we

met with was just another attending Doctor. That little lady was the primary surgeon according to our

Mr. King." Matt is surprised by that news and is not sure what to make of it.

Coach heads out to the field to talk to some of the players. Anna comes up and stands next to Matt.

"Hey there." "Hey, yourself." Matt is trying to gage who she is. "Finding everything

okay?" Anna fixates her eyes on the players checking them out as she answers Matt. "Oh yeah… you

have a great facility." Matt turns towards her. "Were you really TK's surgeon?" Anna looks at him for a

moment unsure as to why this is news to all of them. "Yeah, that was one crazy night. We had three

back to back traumas arrive that night. It was a hell of a night." Matt is still facing her. "Who did we

meet with?" Anna gives him another sidelong look. "Matt, you met with Dr. Taylor while I scrubbed for the

next surgery. If you have reason to doubt me about it… check the records." She gives him an odd look

as she turns and heads back into the facility. She wants to check the files of a couple of the injured

players. When Matt realizes that she has walked away, he actually feels a little guilty for making her

uncomfortable.

Later:

As Anna is sitting at her desk reviewing player's files she receives several phone calls. Her assistant,

Raphie had been trying to get a hold of her all afternoon. She had purposely left her phone in her office.

She makes it a habit that when she is around patients to just disconnect from the electronic world

especially since she is not on call for the hospital. The news that Raphie delivers… pisses her off.

She is wondering what the hell is wrong with these people. This isn't her first rodeo with professional

sports but this is certainly turning out to be a bizarre day. She leaves the office and goes in search of the

source of her annoyance. As she heads upstairs, Anna sees the men she has been looking for in Nico's

office. The door is open so she walks in and stands in the dead center of the room in front of Nico.

Matt is now standing behind her and both men are aware that their new colleague is obviously a little

irriatated. . "Can I help you Dr. Starr?" Nico is cool and business like as he speaks.

As she speaks, her voice is clear and direct without a single sign of the agitation that is

written on her face.

"Mr. Careles… next time you wish to go digging into my background… might I suggest the acquisition of

a larger backhoe… you are not the only one with friends in high and low places or… federal agencies."

She turns to walk out of the room but stops at the threshold. Nico knows this tone. He knows this voice.

Who the hell is she? "Yes… I know who you are Nico… you know who I am too… you just haven't placed

me yet." She turns and walks out of the room.

Matt looks at Nico absorbing what Anna has just said. "Was that her way of saying you're gonna need a

bigger boat?" Nico is still staring at the door. The GM in Matt is curious about why the Doc is an

unknown to his fixer but the rival in him digs the fact that there is someone on the planet who can

actually stump Nico and its only her first day. This is going to prove to be interesting.


	3. Hit me with your best shot

A few days later:

Matt is happy that Anna and Coach are finding their rapport with each other. Actually the budding

relationship is downright amusing with their ongoing banter. It has only been a few days, but Anna has

already made some good calls and resolved several minor injury issues. Juliette was actually right. She

was definitely qualified for this. He still can't figure out how Juliette found her but he is glad she did.

He standing at the end of the tunnel watching the two of them bicker and banter on the sidelines as

Anna walks up behind Coach and removes the large coffee from his hands replacing it with a bottle of

water. "The body is like a temple… quit treating yours like a tent." Anna is now walking towards

Matt drinking Coach's coffee. "He must like you if he actually gave that up to you." Anna smiles at him.

"He knows that I can out run him." She heads towards the tunnel. Suddenly people are yelling from

the field, before Matt can even react. Anna has spun around and is running towards the grouping of

men on the field. Toes is down on the ground withering in pain. Nico hears the commotion and heads

towards the field as well. The trainers are already there as Anna approaches them from behind. TK is

standing a few feet away watching the scene unfold. They take Toes off the field and into the training

room. Time for Anna to earn her pay.

Later:

Coach and Matt are in Coach's office trying to make decisions about the upcoming game. Anna comes

into the office to break the news that Toes will be a red-shirt. They have pulled Dani in to determine if

TK is going to be ready for the big game. Anna is sitting on the arm of one of the chairs next to Matt

listening to the evolving conversation. Dani agrees to meet with him and get his head straight.

As they exit the office, Dani stops to talk to Nico. Anna cannot help but notice the look on Matt's face as

he watches their interaction. Matt heads to his office with Anna following a bit behind him.

He sits at his desk and notices Anna at the door. "Can I come in?" Matt motions as he answers. "Come

on in." Anna hops onto the arm of one of the chairs in front of his desk. "So, what's with love

triangle?" Matt looks up at her with an expression of shock. "What did you say?" Anna gives him a

knowing look. "You heard me… what is with the love triangle… you, Dr. Dani and Nico. Matt, I work at

a hospital… I know one when I see one. Hell, I have seen quadras, paras and even a hexagon or two in

my day." Matt circles around to the front of his desk and hits on the corner. "It's not what you think

and it's long since over." Anna's phone dings with a message. She looks down to acknowledge it and

then back at Matt as she stands up. "For what it's worth… Don't cry for the one that has left… the next

one might be waiting to fall in love with your smile." She winks at him as she walks out of the room and

returns a call. Matt looks at her through the glass she passes by. Observant little Minx isn't she.

Game Day:

Anna is in her office getting some items ready for tonight. On her desk is a smattering of jelly beans and

a can of Red Bull. Matt strides into the office and takes notice of the items on the table. "What was

about the body being a temple?" Anna sees him and walks back across the room. "We all worship in

our own way, Mr. Donnally. We all worship in our own way…. And they are fruit flavored…." He laughs

at her. "Well, fruit flavored… of course that changes everything."

"So what is on your mind, Matt?" He walks towards her. "Can I get your opinion on something?" Anna

gives him an odd look. "Ok sure." He motions for her to follow him. Matt leads her up to the workout

room. TK is pacing the room like a cat on a hot tin roof. "Is he always this keyed up before a game?"

Matt looks down at her and then back up at TK. "No… this is way off… he is usually the cock of the

walk." She watches for a couple of minutes. "Did Dr. Dani talk to him?"

"Yeah… I tried to call her but she is not around at the moment." Anna continues to talk to Matt but her

eyes are locked on TK. "How long do we have before he needs to be ready?" Matt leans on the

doorframe. "A couple hours… maybe three why?"

"Give me two." Anna walks into the room with TK. "What's up with you?" TK sits down for a minute.

"I just can't focus… I don't know what is wrong with me Doc…" Anna taps him on the leg. "Come on…"

"Where are we going?" Anna looks back over her shoulder. "To focus you…. Let's go tick tock."

Matt is still observing and wondering what the hell that means. Anna walks out with TK to her car. They

walk up to a '72 Gran Torino. "This is yours?" Anna nods. "Get in TK."

"Where are we going?" She gives him an evil grin. "You'll see."

They head to an old run down gym in the Bronx. Anna parks the car motions for TK to follow her in.

"God it stinks in here." TK whines as they walk in. "Smells like work TK." An older man walks out of the

office. "Anna baby… how the hell are you darling?"

"Mickey baby… Can I have the ring for an hour and some gear?" Mickey looks at her. "Who you gotta

fix?" Anna points. "Is that Terrance King?" TK walks over to her. "Hell yeah… we gotta beat the piss

out of Washington." Mickey walks up to TK. "Let's go TK…"

In the ring:

Anna and TK meet in the ring. They are dressed in full boxing gear with extra protective gear. "Doc..

you're crazy.."

"TK, I'm the best because I specialize in the ridiculous… Come on ya pussy…" Anna clocks him. "Pussy…

did you just call me a pussy?" Anna circles him. "What… do you prefer Kitten?" TK puts in his mouth

piece and goes after Anna. "It's on Doc… it is on."

Mickey monitors the ring as they box for almost an hour. Towards the end, Anna's cell phone goes off.

Out of habit she looks down at it without looking at TK first. He clocks her in the mouth splitting her lip.

"Damn Doc, I'm sorry." Mickey tosses her a towel. "No worries TK, I can fix that… but we have to hit the

showers and head , brother."

At the Stadium:

Matt, Coach and Nico watch TK walk into the locker room. He has his swagger. He is acting like himself.

Nico and Coach look at Matt. "What the hell did she do?"

"I have no idea… but I'm going to find out." Matt heads out with Nico to find Anna. Anna is in the

training room looking into the mirror as she is sewing her lip.

Nico takes one look at her hands. Anna still as the tell-tale wraps on her hands. "You took our wide

out… boxing? Boxing before a game. Are you nuts?"

Matt's eyes grow wide as Coach joins them. "What the hell happened to you?"

"They boxed." Coach looks at her. "They what?" Ann finishes stitching her lip before turning around.

The three of them are ready to pounce on her. "Ok stooges… first of all… No one has ever accused me

of being conventional… All three of you are red-blooded American males… If I take away… booze,

women and football for two months…. What do you want to do?" Coach answers. "You want to beat

the crap out of someone or something." Anna is pacing in front of them… her lip is killing her. "Exactly..

he had too much going on in his head." "So you decided to beat it out of him… and he makes a living

with his hands." Nico's has a sharp edge in his voice.

"I hate to inform you but I'm a freaking surgeon." She holds up her hands. "We both make 8 figures

with these… I don't risk my hands for anyone. If you cannot tell… I have done this before." The three of

them are staring at her. "I took the edge off him… focused him and gave him a nice little endorphin rush

to keep him there. It's a duct tape fix… but it will get him through this first game. I like Dr. D.. I respect

Dr. D… but not everything is in your head. Some emotions just need to be worked out… literally."

They just look at her… stunned by her response. It makes sense. Crazy… unconventional… but he does

have his swagger. All are curious to see how this and TK are going to play out.


	4. The OK Corral

TK walks up to Anna before the game. "You ready?" TK nods as he and Anna high five. "TK… come back

with it or on it." She points at him. TK nods and heads to the field. Coach witnesses the exchange

between the two. "The 300?" Anna laughs. "I'd quote Scooby Doo if I thought it would work." She

winks at him as she heads towards the trainers.

Dani arrives for the game. She sees Nico as she walks towards the sidelines. "Hey, where have you

been? Everyone was looking for you this morning." Dani looks at him with a bit of surprise. "Why were

they looking for me?"

"TK was having some issues this morning." Nico props his leg up on the golf cart that is near them. Dani

tries to hide her tells but Nico sees right through them. He knows Dani is not going to tell him the truth

as to where she was. "Oh… had an issue with Ray Jay. He looks okay…" Nico gives her a side look.

"Yeah… got it taken care of." Nico moves his attention to the game. Dani realizes that she may have

screwed up a little but TK seems fine.

TK plays a fantastic game. At the end of the game, Dani notices the exchange of hand motions between

TK and Dr. Starr. She is not sure why it bothers her but it does. During the course of the game, she

found out what happened this afternoon with Dr. Starr and TK.

Anna is in the hall outside the locker room heading towards the medical facility. Matt and Nico are

walking out of the locker room and see Dani making a beeline to catch up with Anna. TK also walks

out behind Nico and Matt. He is also looking for Dr. D.

"Dr. Starr… Can I have a word?" Anna hears Dr. Dani approaching fast. She turns around with a smile on

her face. "Dr. Santino, how nice to see you. Did you enjoy the game?" Dani is surprised as to how Anna

looks for game day. She has on elegant black pants and a royal blue turtleneck and stylish flats. She

looks very professional when she is dressed like this. Dani also takes notice of the jewelry. A gold

Rolex, diamond hoops and a sapphire ring. Ok, she is a little more intimidating when she is dressed for

business. "What did you do to TK?" Anna turns around surprised by her tone. Nico takes notice of the

situation and stops Matt and TK within earshot but out of sight. "Excuse me?" Dani walk into Anna's

zone of comfort. "You heard me. TK is my patient." Anna takes a step back. Raphie walks up behind

Nico. Nico puts out his hand to stop him from approaching. Raphie takes one look and sizes up the

situation. "Dr. Santino, with all due respect, each and every one of them up to and including the staff

are my patients." Dani again takes a step closer to Anna. "You have no right to ruin my work." Anna

crosses her arms and leans against the wall. "Oh no here we go, she is getting her Bogie on." Nico and

Matt look at Raphie. "I should have never switched from Scotch to Martinis." She shifts her position

slightly. "What exactly did I do to ruin your work?" Dani takes a fighting stance. The four men are

transfixed on the two of them who are still oblivious to their presence. "I know what I am doing with

him you have no idea of the issues that TK has." Anna does not change her position from leaning

against the wall. "Dani… far be it from me to let my MD get in the way of your PHd. After all you do

have more letters." Oh no she didn't… she did not pull the MD card. Dani gets right in Anna's face. She

knows she is over reacting but she has had a hell of a day. Anna stands straight now matching Dani's

stance. Both let out an "Arrrggghhh." And walk away from each other.

TK speaks for the first time. "Is it just me… or was that kind of hot." Matt and Nico look at him. "TK!"

Nico laughs… "Actually it was a little hot." He turns and goes to find Dr. Dani. Raphie heads toward

Anna. Matt puts his arm around TK's shoulder as they head back towards the locker room.

Nico finds Dani leaning against the wall down the hall. "So…" he takes a stand matching hers against the

wall. "Are you going to tell me what is going on with you today?"

"It was a bad day." Nico is unsure why Dani is being so evasive at the moment. "Can I buy you dinner?"

Dani smiles. "Actually that would be nice."

As they walk out they see Anna talking to Raphie and a very handsome man. Anna hugs Raphie and

takes the arm of the gentleman. It is quite obviously a date. "So who is that with Anna?" Nico takes a

look and smiles. He has never seen this side of Dani before. "No idea." Anna and the gentleman get

into a livery car and drive away. Raphie pulls away in Dr. Starr's car.


	5. Pawn to Rook Two

Dani and Nico are seated across from each other at a table at a quiet bistro in the village. Nico is sipping

coffee while Dani is mindlessly picking at her dessert. "So what was that about this evening?" Dani

looks up as if she has not heard what Nico said. He leans forward and touches her hand. "Well?" She

twirls her fork in the remnants of her Triple Death by Chocolate. "It was nothing. I was just a little ticked

off." Nico takes a sip of his coffee. "Dani… you were not available. Dr. Starr was. She intervened at

Matt's request." Dani is dissecting the cake before his eyes. He does not understand what has her so

agitated. Anna is not likely the source but she has become the focus. "Dani, who do you think you

report to in the organization?" The question surprises Dani. She ceases putting the death in the Death

by Chocolate and answers Nico's question. "I assume that I report to Coach and to Juliette Pittman."

Nico breaks the news. "Dani, there are two people who can have you dismissed. Juliette and... Dr.

Starr. Technically in the hierarchy, you report to Dr. Starr. She is responsible for the medical staff so

tread lightly." Dani looks at him with an uncharacteristically hostile look for a moment before it fades.

"Dani?" She smiles at Nico primarily to distract him. She thinks to herself. I love you… I adore you but I

cannot deal with you tonight my sweet Nico.

Anna and her companion are seated in the club chairs of a richly appointed bar. "So who is the

gentleman that has been rather devoted to you all evening?" Harvey, Anna's companion, is gazing over

her shoulder. Anna looks forward into a picture hanging on the wall and checks the gentleman out. She

smiles at him. "Got a pen?" Harvey laughs as he reaches into his coat's interior pocket and hands her a

pen. She pulls a bar napkin and jots a message. "Seems, I have to powder my nose." She touches Harvey's

arm with a wink and heads towards the powder room. On her return path, she drops the note to the

man at the bar. She does not look back since Harvey is doing that for her. The gentleman is surprised to

see what is before him. The napkin is folded with Mr. Careles written on the front of it.

Nico is sitting in his car as the gentleman from the bar enters from the passenger side. Nico decided

that perhaps Dani needed an evening to herself. He got the vibe over dinner that she did not want him

to stay. It was a weird feeling she wasn't rejecting him but she is definitely keeping something from

him. "She went to dinner at Nobu and for drinks at the Waverly Inn. Spent the whole evening with the

gentleman from the game." He reaches into his pocket which causes Nico to take notice. "She gave me

this." Nico hands the gentleman an envelope. "I will call when I need you." The gentleman nods and

exits the vehicle. Nico looks at the front of the napkin and recognizes Anna's handwriting. He flips it

open to read:

Next time you plan to screw with me… you can buy me dinner first….

A menage... kinky... very kinky

The score never interests me… it's the game.

Good Evening, Nico

xoxo

Nico cannot help but laugh… the doc has a sense of humor.


	6. Sweet Home Chicago Deux

Later that Week:

The team is preparing to travel to Chicago for an away game. Nico is happy that Dani is now acting a bit

more like herself. Though he is very concerned that something has obviously been on her mind that

she is not sharing with him at the moment. He doesn't really want to head to Chicago but it is a

necessary part of his job and fortunately it has not yet occurred to Dani that the team physician

accompanies the team on the away games. He is not sure where Dani's ill feelings towards Anna are

coming from. The fact that she is a black hole to him is literally annoying the hell out of him but sooner or later he is

going to get to the bottom of this.

The team arrives on Friday and settles into the hotel. Matt passes Anna in the hallway. He takes the

opportunity to invite her to dinner with himself and Coach. He is hoping the conversation will

allow him to learn a bit more about his team Doc. She has been interesting so far and he is very much

enjoying the fact that she seems to have bested Nico when it comes to finding out her past.

Later:

Coach and Anna are already in the lobby waiting for Matt. Anna arranged a car. "I guess you

have some idea where we are going?" Matt jokes at her take charge attitude. "Honey, follow me and

I'll show you two the night of your life." The two exchange looks but when a beautiful woman is

in charge, there is no sense in arguing with her. A valet has a vintage GTO waiting for them. He hands

Anna the keys and they are off. "I guess you know the town pretty well?" Coach asks her. "Patrick… I'm

a native… Welcome to my Chicagoland." Matt and Coach look at her with a look of surprise. Matt thinks

that she obviously had to be from somewhere… though Nico's current theory is that she must have been

hatched since he can't find anything on her other than her resume. "You are from Chicago?" Anna

smiles at Matt via the rearview mirror. "Born and raised in "Old Town"." Something strikes Matt like a

bolt of lightning. "You have a brother don't you?" Anna looks at him a bit surprised. "Actually, I have

three."

Back at the Hotel:

Nico is surprised by a knock on his door. He opens it to reveal Dani standing at the threshold. Though

he is happy to see her, he has no idea why she is there. "Hi." He reaches for her bag and welcomes her

into the room. "Hi." Dani walks passed him and into the room. "So, I guess you are wondering what I am

doing here?" Nico puts her bag on the valet and turns towards her. Dani is now sitting on the bed. "The

thought had crossed my mind, Darling but I am happy to see you." He walks over and sits next to her and

kisses her on the cheek. "Why didn't you tell me that she was coming on this trip?" Nico smiles at her.

He kind of digs the jealousy... doesn't understand it, but still its kind of cute. "Dani, it is her job. This is what

she is supposed to do. What is going on?" Dani folds her arms across her chest. "Nothing." Nico thinks to

himself... oh great... nothing... which will be followed by fine... "I was just about to head to dinner. Coming?"

She relents a little and freshens up for dinner.

In the car:

"Is one of them, Adam Starr?" Anna laughs that Matt figured out that connection based on her

hometown. "The rock star?" Anna is surprised that Coach would also make that connection. "Do you

mind if we make a quick stop?" Matt laughs. "This is your Chicago."

"Sit back boys and enjoy the ride." A short while later, Anna pulls into the parking lot of a Cathedral and

parks the car. "Come on." Matt looks puzzled. "Is this grace before dinner?"

Anna gives him a wicked grin. "Never… come on."

Anna walks into the main room of the cathedral with the two in tow. A priest is going about his

duties. He turns upon hearing the footsteps on the marble floor. All they can hear are these

immortal words. "You're in a church and in Chicago at the same time… Holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph …

what did you do? You drug these poor bastards in too. I hope to hell that you are not here for

confession… I don't have all damn night." The priest walks up and swings Anna around in a hug.

"Matt…Pat… meet my baby brother Nate." Both of them shake hands with the priest. "Got time

for dinner bro?" Nate looks at her. "You buying?" She ruffles his hair. "Yep." He laughs at her. "Well a

man's got to eat… we going to O'Brien's?" Anna nods. "Damn straight. Hey, A and Sylvest in town?"

Nate gives her a smile. "Call 'em. Hey call Mrs. Mick too." Nate taps his forehead. "Meet you there,

Annabelle."

"Let's go boys." Anna gives them both a wink. "So where are we going?" Anna looks back at Coach.

"The best steakhouse in Chicago." The three exchange looks. "Well, this is a hell of a lot more

entertaining than what I had planned." Coach slaps Matt on the back as they follow Anna.

Anna parks the car in a lot and guides them to the restaurant. Nate joins them in the street outside. "A

and Sylvest are already here." They all walk in where they are greeted warmly by an older lady who also

sweeps Anna up into a hug. "Low and behold our girl has returned for a visit. How are you, baby?"

Anna smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Mrs. McCarey… these are my friends Matt and Pat."

She grabs them all into hugs and kisses. "Good names… very saintly." She winks at Coach. "Come on.

The boys are singing tonight… you know that." Matt looks at Coach with that statement having

no idea what it means. They are lead into a private dining room. Seated at the table are Adam Starr and

another gentleman and two ladies. Anna rushes up and gives them all hugs before introductions.

"Adam… Natalie… Sylvester… and Connie." She turns towards Matt and Coach. "These are my friends

Matt Donnally and Pat Purnell ." They all meet and greet and take their seats. Matt

and Coach recognize the rock star and meet Anna's oldest brother and their wives. "So you two are with

the Hawks?" They are not surprised to be found out. Matt laughs. "Yes." Sylvester slaps him

on the back. "We won't tell anyone." He winks at Matt.

They have wonderful meal with entertaining conversation. Matt thinks to himself that this is definitely

one for the memoirs. After dinner, they head out to the bar where Adam is instantly goaded into

singing only he doesn't sing his songs. He pulls his brothers on stage to sing upbeat folk style

music that drives the crowd wild. Mrs. McCarey joins the table. "Having fun… you know this is where it

all started for them. " Coach answers. "Ma'am, I'm having the time of my life... would you care to dance?."

Matt and Anna are sitting back and sipping on a nightcap. Matt decides it is time to find out a little more about Anna.

"So tell me about yourself, Anna." Matt takes a sip of his drink before leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

She smiles since she figured this was coming. "What would you like to know." Matt comes right out and asks.

"Well you know what I want to know... How do you know Nico but Nico can't place you."

She takes a sip of her drink and gives Matt a sly look as she

shakes her head. "If I tell you that... are you going to tell me why my team therapist is in therapy?" Matt goes

wide-eyed at her statement. "You didn't know?" Matt takes another drink. "No... I didn't know that... how do

you know that." She leans forward to keep the conversation private. "Nico is not the only one with skills and, like you,

I like to know who is working for me too."


	7. Who ordered the Code Red?

_*****Changes were made to Chapter 6 which affect Chapter 7_

Dani and Nico are enjoying a romantic walk along the bridges in the city as they head back to the hotel.

They arrive just as Matt, Coach and Anna return from their night out with Anna's brothers. Matt is

shocked to see Dani in town since he knows she would have had to fly out to Chicago on her own. "Hey,

where did you three disappear to?" Nico asks of coach as they head into the hotel. "Seems our Doc

here is a native, we had a hell of a night up in "Old Town." Nico looks back at Anna who is tipping the

valet. "Really, she is from Chicago?" Coach laughs. "and her brother is Adam Starr." Nico is surprised.

These details he doesn't know. They don't ring a bell at all regarding Anna. What he does know is that

currently, Dani has a death grip on his arm. It is time to move along. Matt is waiting for Anna so Nico

determines that it would not be rude to escort his lady in. Plus he is kind of looking forward to spending

the night with her without the distractions of home. It also gives him a chance to see what on earth has

been bothering her recently.

Matt and Anna follow the others into the hotel. Coach bids them goodnight as he passes his room.

Matt escorts Anna to hers. "Thanks for tonight. That was a lot of fun." Anna turns around with a smile.

"Wait till we hit Houston. Goodnight, Mathew." He laughs. "Goodnight, Anna." He turns and heads to

his room.

Nico mindlessly flips through the channels while Dani is snuggled against his chest fast asleep. He

adores these quiet moments. The bliss of normalcy that he has missed in his life sweeps over him.

He plays with her hair and runs his fingertips over her skin. She responds to his touch by moving closer

to him and draping her body over his. He loves the warmth of her skin against him as he drifts off to

sleep. The happiest thought is that he still has two more nights of this. Two nights is a nice start indeed.

The remainder of the trip has all of them busy playing their roles with the team as they make the final

preparations for game day. Nico is appreciative that Anna's role has her and Dani out of each other's

hair.

Game Day:

Juliette invites Dani to join her in her luxury box during the game while Anna is busy down on the

sidelines with the various trainers, therapists and Doctors. The game is exciting but

uneventful which for Anna is definitely a good thing. It is time to wrap up business in the Windy City and

head home to the Big Apple. After the game she visits with her brothers for a bit before it is time to

depart with the team. It felt good to be home. It had been too long.

Tuesday:

After a day off, it is time to get back to business. Anna is in her office with the chaotic Tuesday routine

that comes with dealing with an NFL team. Time to deal with the injuries and the replacements, she

sighs; NFL Tuesdays are merely Monday's on 'roids.

Dani storms into Anna's office unexpectedly startling Anna. "I need a word." Anna looks up from the piles of medical

files on her desk with a sigh. This is not the day for this she thinks to herself.

"You are going to tell me what your game is and how you know Nico and you are going to tell me now."

Anna looks up at her over the top of her glasses. "Does it have to be this minute, I happen to be up to

my elbows in broken bones and concussions at the moment…" She looks back down. Dani reaches

down and clears Anna's desk. Anna is now quite annoyed with the 52 pick-up done to the medical files

of about 20 players. She looks at Dani in silence. Dani knows she is over reacting and she doesn't know

why. This is not like her but she can't stop herself. "You want to know how I know Nico?"

"I think I have a right to know. I want the truth." Anna looks at her. She has no idea why Dani has had a

grudge against since the first day but at this point… she is equally pissed. The shouting has drawn both

Matt's and Nico's attention as they head down towards Anna's office. Anna thinks for a moment. Well

she started the code red…. "You can't handle the truth." She reaches behind her and grabs a frame

from the desk behind her and shoves it at Dani. She walks out of her office grabbing her bag on the

way out of the door.

Dani is stunned by what Anna handed her. Anna storms passed both Nico and Matt without a word and

despite Matt's protest about the fact that it is Tuesday. Nico hits the door first. Dani is flustered and

staring at the picture. "What the hell just happened?" Dani thinks to herself... "I happened."

"Nico, why aren't you in this picture?" She hands Nico the frame. Nico is stunned by the fact that

Dani is standing in the middle of this chaos with a picture frame in her hand. Nico stares at the picture for a

moment as Matt hits the doorway. "What in God's name happened in here?" Dani looks at him with a blank expression.

"Dani, I'm not in the picture because I took this picture." Matt looks at the both of them for answers as

to why it looks like a bomb went off in Anna's office and he has the sneaking suspicion that it was a Dani

bomb. Nico is thinking back… if you want to hide something. Hide it in plain sight. How many times had

he been in this office and not seen that picture.

"How could you take a picture like that and not know who she is." Nico paces in the papers for a

moment lost in his own thoughts.

"Dani… because the person in this picture is Lt. Commander A. Sullivan… known as Sully… she wasn't

Adrianna Starr. Matt sees the picture. It is of Anna, Marshall Pittman and several other people dressed

in uniforms that he does not recognize. Matt looks up and sees matching picture with Nico in Marshall's

place behind her desk. Nico spies the same picture. "Who is she?" Nico looks up at Matt

and pulls his thoughts back. "Anna was a Navy flight surgeon attached to the Special Forces. She was

attached to our unit for a long time. She and Marshall were close friends." Nico remembers why

Anna's past is a blank. It is because she was attached to some rather significant events and now her

name change back to her original name. "She was married to a SEAL." Matt watches Nico's expressions

as he responds.

"What happened to change that?" Nico looks up at Matt. "I don't know but her contract with us is not

random chance. It would have been Marshall's idea."


	8. It Gets Better

Anna goes for a run to clear her head. She cannot figure out the deal with Dani. WTF… what could she

have possibly done to that woman. Why the hell did Marshall ask her to do this? Damn you Marshall.

She runs her usual route through Central Park. She ends at the old Tavern on the Green to find Matt

waiting for her by the fence. Damn it Raphie… I'm going to get you for this. Matt waves to her. She

stops for a moment to catch her breath. "So how did you know where I run?" Matt holds up his phone.

"Called Raphie." She nods. "Remind me to call him and have him remind me to fire him." Matt walks

with her. to the benches near the History Museum. "So… you done being pissed off." Anna laughs.

"You greatly underestimate my abilities." She pulls her feet up onto the bench. "So what is going on

with the Doctor Dani?" Matt looks forward and people watches. "Honestly, I don't know. So you going

to finally tell me who you are?" She looks at him. "Want a coffee?" Matt nods. "Come on." Anna

leads Matt up the street to a diner. The waitress smiles as Anna walks in. "The usual?" Anna nods.

"Double the coffee and add a fork please, Dot." Matt laughs at her. "So you have been here before?"

Anna picks a booth in the sunshine. "A time or two." Dot is coming up quickly behind Matt as he sits

down. Dot places a piece of cheesecake between them and drops the forks on the table. She turns over

the coffee cups and fills them up. "Cheesecake?" Anna looks up with a grin. "This is why I run." She

hands him a fork. Anna christens the cheesecake with a bite. Matt joins her. "Okay… I would run for

this too."

"It gives Junior's a run for their money doesn't it." Matt smiles. She is so right about this and the coffee

is good too. "So are you distracting me with cream cheese goodness… or are you going to tell me who

you are." Anna takes a sip of coffee. "What do you want to know." Matt returns her grin. "Ok… spare

me the you know what I want to know." She takes another bite before beginning. "You already know I

grew up in Chicago and I have three brothers." Matt gives her a look that tells her to just get this over

with. "My pop was a detective and my mother was a teacher. My pop died in the line of duty when we

were kids and my mom passed a few years ago. I went to U of Penn on a mixed scholarship. I pulled

good grades and wanted to become a doctor. I got into Yale but didn't have a way to foot the bill until

Sylvester suggested joining the Army or the Navy to get them to pay for it. You already know what I

chose." They both pick at the cheesecake. "How do you know Nico." Anna gives him a look. "Matt, I

was friends with Marshall. I am sure Nico has told you that. When I was in his office… I told you I knew

Nico… and I knew who he was… and I do… but I was friends with Marshall. I was messing with him

because seriously… how many people get to mess with Nico." Matt nods with recognition. There is a lot

of truth in that statement. "You were married?" Anna is a little surprised that Matt knows that

particular detail but she is willing to amuse him while in a cheesecake stupor. "Yes… while in the Navy, I

fell in love with a sailor who eventually became a SEAL."

"So what happened?" Anna observes him cautiously. "When I was ready to settle into our life and start

a family… he beat me to it… with two other women." Matt's eyes grow wide. "So took my mother's and

brother's advice and as Sylvest would say… "Dumped his ass and gave back that Mick's name"." Matt

looks at her after that reveal. Wow… that was a harsh reality and not what he was expecting to hear.

"So tell me that you are not quitting on me are you?" Anna looks at Matt. "You haven't pulled my

contract have you?" Matt looks at her with a great deal of curiosity. "Matt, Sweetie, Baby, I have a

contract that pays me a ridiculous amount of money to tolerate all of you." She winks at him as Dot

refills her coffee. "And Dani?" Anna sips more of her coffee before answering. "I'm not going to fire

her if that is what you are worried about but I'm getting to the bottom of this war of the roses." Matt

laughs. "So have you ever made angry love?" Anna gets the joke. "Is there any other kind?" They clink

coffee cups apparently they both have seen the movie.

Raphie enters the diner. "There you are…. Hi Matt… Jesus … how many are you in?" Anna does not

answer. "Dottie, my love." Raphie turns around. "Relax Raphael… only two." Raphie takes her cup and

finishes the coffee. "You so don't want this one hyped up on too much caffeine… It's like the portal to

Dante's 9 circles of hell. Come on deary… you promised the ped unit today…" Anna's eyes get wide.

"Oh shit… I forgot about that." Matt looks confused. "Anna baby… Pediatric unit… drop the mother f'er

and get to mother goosin…" Matt smiles at her. "I got this…" Matt pulls out his wallet to pay the

check. "Thank you, that's sweet of you."

"Thank you, Anna this has been enlightening." Raphie is standing at the door tapping his wristwatch.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Anna looks back at Matt. "Of course… see you later."


	9. First and Ten

Anna is sitting in her office reviewing some files when she starts shuffling papers. She is looking at

several print outs. The print outs have grabbed her complete focus. She turns to the files behind her

and pulls out yet more print outs. She pulls pages out of each file. She puts on her glasses and reviews

them again. Raphie is walking into her office as Anna is walking out of it with several of the printouts in

her hands. "Raph… I'll be right back." She walks up stairs into Matt's office. Nico also happens to be

standing in the room as she enters. "What's up Doc?" She looks at him amused for a moment. "Do I

look like Bugs Bunny?" Matt laughs at her statement. She reaches over and places the printouts in front

of Matt on the desk. Matt surveys them for a moment. "Injury reports?" Anna nods. "But these are

not ours." Anna sits in the seat in front of him. "I know. Look at all of them." Matt surveys them

again. "You should take a look at these." Anna looks at Matt and Nico. "Once is an anomaly. Twice is a

coincidence. Three times…" Nico looks at Anna. "Three is a pattern." Anna affirms Nico's thoughts.

"I've got players to see. I will talk to you gentlemen, later." Matt looks up. "Thanks, Anna." Anna

waves as she walks out of the door. Nico walks over and shuts the door of Matt's office. "If this is true,

this isn't good, Nico." Nico runs his hands through his hair. "Not good at all. The only upside is that this

is not likely Juliette. She wouldn't have a clue how to pulls this off." Matt sits down in his chair. "We

have got to get to the bottom of this now." Nico is not so sure that Juliette is not involved in this. Not

many people have that kind of money to toss around and if their Doc can figure out that something is

amiss. It won't be long until it is the talk of the league.

**Several Days Later: **

The Hawks are engaged in a home game. The game is close and the play is growing in intensity. The entire

staff has been closely monitoring the game. Anna has been completely fixated on the field. She has a distinctive

feeling of impending doom. She hates when this emotion comes over her and is hyper aware of every

movement of the players, all of the players. Suddenly and without warning, it happens…. The collision that silences

the stadium with the sheer brutality of the hit. Anna doesn't even wait for the trainers from either side to call

them to the field.

She bursts through Matt and Coach in a dead sprint. She sends the trainers to check her player and

meets the opposing team Doc at the downed player. She turns and orders for the ambulance to drive

onto the field. The player is unresponsive and not breathing. She and the other Doctor immediately

begin to work on him. To Matt, Coach, Dani and Nico's horror, the sight that unfurls before them is their

team Doctor performing CPR on the field. Flashes run through Nico's head. Flashes that return him to

another time and place… Dani is watching the calm intensity of Anna at work. She is a trauma surgeon

this is her element. This is her world outside of her job with the Hawks.

The opposing Doctor is deferring to Anna because she knows exactly what she is doing. This isn't

about territory. It isn't about a game. At this moment, it is about a man's life. Anna and the other

Doctor go in the ambulance with the player. The crowd is subdued as are the players. This game has

changed.

**Post Game:**

Raphie, Coach, Nico, Dani and Matt are in his office waiting for Anna to return to the facility. Raphie

knows Anna is unreachable at this moment. They just have to wait her out. He has her cell phone. He

dare not call the hospital. He knows Anna. He knows she would have scrubbed for surgery if they took

him to the closest hospital. She would have called up Dr. Karney as the neurosurgeon and he would

have had her scrub in. All they can do is wait, it would not be proper to go there. It is not their place to

be there. Matt, Coach and Nico know they have a situation that is now out of control… wildly out of

control and they have to get to the bottom of it. Nico thinks back to the flashes that went through his

head as he watched Anna at work. The flash of her in fatigues working on one of their team… the

memory was so different yet so eerily similar.

After hours, Anna walks passed the office. Her focus is not on them. She doesn't even acknowledge

them sitting there. She proceeds down to her office and the medical facility. Raphie exchanges a telling

look with Matt. "This is not good." Raphie gets up and heads towards Anna's office. The others in the

room exchange looks that the worst possible outcome has occurred.

Anna is sitting in the dimly light medical room. She is sitting on the floor against the wall with her knees

pulled into her chest and her head resting on them. Raphie sits on the floor next to her. He does not

speak. Matt and Coach enter while Dani and Nico hang back. All are anticipating her answer. Realizing

how many people are in the room with her, Anna looks up. Her eyes are tired and red. Matt cannot tell

if they are that way from crying or not. "Anna… Sanderson… Is he…" She goes to get up as Coach offers

her a hand. She changes position and leans against the wall. She runs both of her hands through her

hair before she answers. "It will be touch and go. There is no way to know at this point." She begins to

pace before she unleashes on the two of them. "It should have never fucking come to this… This is a

game… a fucking game…. Wins aren't worth someone's life. Live or die that man's life is forever

changed and for what… a first fucking down… 10 god damn yards of turf." She walks away from them

and into her office. Raphie looks at Matt and Coach. "Realize… she is a Doctor… first, foremost and

always and she doesn't like to lose either." He follows Anna as she exits her office and heads for the

door.


	10. Secrets

**The Next Day: **

Raphie is at the Hawks HQ picking up some things that Anna has left behind the night before… like her

purse. "Raphie, is Anna here today?" Raphie looks up. "Hi Dr. Dani, how are you today… No she has a

spin in the ER today. She is at the hospital." "Do you think she would mind if I stopped by?" Raphie

stops what he is doing for a moment. "Dr. Dani… can I ask you why you dislike her so much?"

"Raphie… I don't dislike her. I don't like her methods and I just haven't been myself lately." Raphie

surveys Dani for a moment. "Believe me, you two are a lot more alike that you realize and contrary to

what you seem to believe… she is not actually the source of all evil in the universe… well she ceases to

be after her morning coffee. Before…" He makes a hand gesture. "She is just passionate… like you."

Raphie winks at Dani. "What exactly do you do for her anyway?"

Raphie sits on the edge of Anna's desk. "Dani, she is my best friend. When I needed a job… she gave me

one. Now… she couldn't live without me. I know more about her life than she does… You know what…

are you free tonight?" Dani thinks for a minute. "Yes… what are you proposing." He pulls out a mini

ipad and looks at it. "Why don't I schedule you for dinner say 7:00 at Citrus on Amsterdam?" Dani

thinks about it for a moment. "Won't she be blindsided?" Raphie smiles. "Trust me… she has been

blindsided more than Michael Orr." Dani laughs at the pun. "Ok you have convinced me… 7 it is." Dani

walks out of the office. Matt stops in after Dani is out of earshot. "How did you do that?" Raphie

laughs at him. "Matt, Darling… there are some places straight men should fear to tread." Raphie taps

him on the shoulder. "Leave the bitches to us." Matt laughs as Raphie walks away.

**That evening:**

Anna arrives at Citrus slightly after 7:00, Dani is already at the table. Anna laughs as she approaches

knowing that Raph is up to his tricks. "Dani." Anna approaches the table. Dani smiles. "Anna." Anna

takes her seat across from Dani. The waiter approaches the table once Anna sits down. "Good Evening,

Ms. Anna." Anna looks up with a smile. "Good Evening Michael."

"So what would you like to start with?" Anna smiles. "Would you like some wine, Dani?" Dani looks

surprised for a moment which Anna cannot quite place. "None for me, thank you could I have iced tea

please." Michael nods to her as he jots it down. He looks at Anna. "Louis Jadot?" Anna nods with a

smile. "That would be lovely. Thank you." The two women make light small talk until it is time to

order to get the awkwardness of the moment over with. "So Dani, tell me about yourself." Dani begins

to her Anna about her practice and about her divorce. Anna tells her that she understands… had a

cheating spouse as well but didn't end up with two great kids. They commiserate about divorce and life

after as they enjoy their dinners. Dani asks Anna about her love life and the man she was with at the

one game. Anna reveals that she is sort of dating an attorney. At the moment… it is more sleeping with

than dating… they are still figuring it out. Over coffee, Anna asks the question that Dani knew was

coming… so she thought. "So… are you going to tell me how long you have been wondering if you are

pregnant?" Dani is shocked. How the hell would she be able to know that? "Excuse me?" Anna takes a

sip of coffee. "Dani… we are about the same age and you have been raging at me without knowing a

bloody thing about me…" Dani's expression is pure shock. "Dani… I am not hassling you… Believe it or

not I understand it and can help." Dani is trying to figure out how to react. "How could you possibly

know that I haven't told anyone." Anna leans closer to keep the conversation quiet. "I was a Navy Doc

for almost 20 years. Ain't my first rodeo… and I have been there myself." Dani knows that Anna is

speaking the truth. She is raging …. Like because of hormones… anger… a thousand things. "Does he

know?" The look that Dani gives her conveys the answer. "No." Anna sips some more coffee. "Dani,

I am not the enemy. If I can help… let me know." Anna drops the subject. Dani is a bit relieved that

someone else knows. For whatever reason… it makes it easier. She remembers the words that Raphie

said the other night. She is first and foremost a medical Doctor… she wouldn't break a trust like that. It

is not in her. Maybe at last… she has an ally.


	11. To be or not to be Baby

A thousand thoughts fill Dani's head as she heads home from the dinner with Anna. She is fully

expecting Nico to come by this evening since the news of their dinner swept the office like wildfire. She

wants to get her thoughts straight in her head before she sees him. Anna's words ring through her

head… How long has she thought she was pregnant? She knows it's time for a test. God, she has two

kids… she knows what this feels like… but she needs to know. She dreads the thought of going to the

drug store to buy a test… Dani tries to think of every possible option to get out of buying the test

herself… Anna's words again ring through her head…

Anna said she would help… I wonder if she could do the test. Do it so no one would know right now.

She loves Nico… she know she loves Nico… but a baby… This was not on the agenda…

**Next morning Hawks HQ**:

Matt stops Dani as she is walking in the door. "Hey Dani… You have a minute?" Matt motions to the

door of his office. Dani obliges and follows him inside as Matt motions towards a chair. "What's on

your mind?" Matt leans against the desk. "So how did it go with you and Anna?" Dani is actually

surprised by the question. "Well, after we posted bail… it was dandy." Matt is startled by the answer

and has to think for a moment… "Matt… I'm kidding. We are not exactly Thelma and Louise but I think

we have come to an understanding."

"Oh good." Dani is satisfied that she has sufficiently diverted Matt's inquiry for now and she has him

sufficiently confused with that answer that she can head out. Dani leaves Matt's

office and heads to talk to TK. She has gotten wind that some "interested" parties coming this

afternoon so a lot of staff are on edge, she doesn't need the additional stress of everyone else's stress.

**A couple of hours later:**

Anna is walking down the hall with Raphie engaged in a deep conversation about her schedule for the

week. "You know what this week is… don't you?" Anna looks at him for a moment. "Oh shit… not

again… damn it." "Anna your birthday does come once a year, Sweetie." Anna looks at him with

complete distain. "As does the accompanying curse." Raphie rolls his eyes at Anna. "There is no such

thing as the birthday curse." Anna rolls her eyes back at him. "Now you have done it… you have

mocked the curse… now it will be worse… just you wait."

The words no sooner leave Anna's lips as she rounds the corner and comes face to face with Mark

Cuban leaving an office with Nico and Devin. Mark stops speaking as Anna comes into view which draws

the attention of the others. "Anna… is that you?" Anna looks up with an obvious look of shock on her

face. "Mark… how lovely to see you." Anna gently stomps on Raphie's foot. "See what you have done."

Mark walks up and hugs Anna. "What a wonderful surprise." Anna smiles. "Definitely a surprise. How

is the family?" Mark has a warm smile on his face. "They are all fantastic. I didn't know you were with

the Hawks… and still working at the hospital."

"It is a recent change." Mark's assistant taps his watch to indicate that they are on a schedule. "Anna, I

have an appointment to keep but we are all meeting for dinner tomorrow to discuss this matter further,

I would love for you to join us." Anna hesitates for a moment. Devin steps in and answers for her.

"Anna will definitely be joining us." Mark smiles at Devin. "Wonderful. It will be nice to catch up with

you, Anna." He holds her hand for a moment before departing. "Gentlemen, we will pick this up

tomorrow. It has been a pleasure." The men shake hands as they depart. Anna is now thoroughly

frustrated and shooting holes in the back of Devin's head which Nico finds concerning and amusing.

Anna turns towards Raphie. "So it begins… we are now entering the first circle of hell and we still have

two days to go." Raphie shrugs his shoulders as Anna takes off towards the medical facility.

"Raphie… hang on for a minute." Raphie stops knowing full well what the question is going to be. Both

Nico and Matt pull him into Nico's office. The two stand in front of the door with their arms folded. It

seems that the current question is to be assumed. "So how the hell does Anna know Mark Cuban?"

Nico is the first to speak. Raphie leans against the table. "That's complicated." Nico moves closer.

"Raphael… we need to know how she knows him."

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that." Matt is getting impatient. "I think we should

decide if we need to know."

Raphie gets a wicked grin on his face. "The bastard broke her heart." That was not the answer that they

expected. "She dated Mark Cuban?" Raphie is now laughing. "He practically left her at the altar."

Matt's eyes get wide. "Holy shit… that was her?" Raphie laughs. "Yep…that was her." Nico is rubbing

his head. He knows what Matt's comment means. It happened a long time ago but it was a hell of a

story at the time. "Oh great, dinner should prove to be interesting. Will she be cool through this?"

Raphie rubs his chin for a moment. "Anna is always a lady but you may want to hide the vodka and the

Knives, boys." He separates them with this hands and passes between them.

Nico and Matt exchange a long look after Raphie leaves the room. Nico cannot help but think that this is

part of the reason that Anna is here. Marshall would have known that detail. He thinks about the game.

It's like playing chess with a ghost. They either have to make sure Mark buys the team or that he sells

them the stadium. How the hell would a woman scorned play into this as a benefit?

**Anna's Office:**

Anna is getting ready to head out for the day as Dani walks into her office. She looks around for a

moment. Realizing that she is alone with Anna, she shuts the door behind her. Anna hears her and

motions for her to come in and sit down. She puts her briefcase on the desk as she turns around. "Hey

Dani… what can I do for you?" Dani sits in the chair in front of Anna's desk. Anna takes a cue and hits

down in her own chair. Dani runs her hands through her hair. "You were right yesterday." Hearing

those words from Dani's lips , Anna gives Dani her full attention. She knows that this is serious if she

wants to talk to her about it. Dani continues when she realizes that she has Anna's full focus. "I need to

know. I can't wait." Anna puts her thoughts together for a moment. "Dani, I'm not that kind of Doctor

but what can I help you with." This time Dani puts together her thoughts as she gets up and starts to

pace. "It's making me crazy… I need to find out, I need to know but I need to make sure that no one else

finds out." Anna watches her pace. "I'm at the hospital tomorrow. Why don't you come by and we will

take care of it." Dani stops pacing and stands in front of Anna. "No one will find out?" Anna stands

back up. "Only if you tell them." As the words leave Anna's lips, Raphie is opening the door of her

office. "Hey Dr. Dani, How are you?" Dani smiles. "Hi Raphie… I was just leaving. It is good to see you.

Anna… you will take a look at that problem with TK." Anna looks up. "Definitely… thanks for letting me

know." Dani walks passed Raphie and out the door. She can hear Raphie speak to Anna as she leaves.

"Baby Girl, you day is about to get interesting."

As Dani is walking down the hall she meets up with Nico. "Hey there Beautiful, I didn't know you were

still here." Dani kisses him on the cheek. "Yeah, I was just talking to Anna about TK." Nico offers his

arm as they head out. "Wow, one dinner was all it took to get the two of you talking… that was simple.

So, how about dinner?" Dani takes his arm. "Have to fend for the kids tonight." Nico thinks for a

moment. "Well how about Chinese take-out and a movie… you look a little tired… no cooking for you

tonight." Dani leans into him with a playful nudge. "Actually that sounds wonderful. I have been

craving Chinese." That is not actually a lie, she is carving Chinese food… and ironically a pickle… sigh.

Nico walks Dani to her car opening the door for her. He leans down and gives her a warm kiss before

standing to shut the door. "I will see you in a bit." He turns away from her with a wink. She feels so

guilty about not telling him what she is thinking. Maybe it will be easier once she knows, once she

knows for sure.


	12. Questions and Answers and Questions

Dani has been on pins and needles since her last conversation with Anna. She pulls into a parking spot,

takes a deep breath and walks inside the hospital. Anna texted and her and is having her come to her office first.

Anna is sitting at her desk with a file laid out in front of her. Gaging from the expression on Anna's face,

Dani knows something is wrong but isn't sure if she should ask what it is. "Everything okay?" Anna

looks up with a smile. "Hey Dani… yeah… just a case that is bothering me. Come on in." She motions

for Dani to have a seat. "So are we doing this?" Dani looks down for a moment. "Yes… I need to know.

Are you sure no one will find out?" Anna looks up with a smile. "Again, like I said only if you tell them."

Dani is surprised by how Anna looks dressed in scrubs. She even has the white Dr.'s coat on over them.

Anna sits up in her chair. "Ok then… let's do this."

Dani follows Anna out of her office, to the elevator and down to an examination room. Anna walks out

and speaks to a nurse and walks to another area that is out of Dani's view. She returns with the

accoutrements necessary for the tests she wants to run. Dani is grateful that Anna is efficient with all

that needs to be done and gets everything done quickly and with little conversation. At this point Dani

isn't sure what she would say anyway.

Anna takes everything and leaves the room while asking Dani to remain for a moment. She returns a

few minutes later. "Now what?" Dani looks at her with confusion. "Now we get a coffee or tea and we

wait. I had a rush put on it. I told them I need the results as soon as they can get them. You have

everything?" Dani nods to her. "Let's motor." Anna takes Dani to the Dr.'s cafeteria so they can wait

this out.

"Do you have time for something like this?" Dani is uneasy in Anna's presence at the moment especially

with the number of people that stop to speak to her. "Dani, I will make time for this." She stops at a

table near the windows in the sunshine. "Thank you so much for this." Anna takes a sip of coffee.

"Dani, I have been there… I know what this is like." Dani looks up at Anna. She heard her say this

before but what it meant did not since in before this moment. She really does get this but Dani doesn't

feel comfortable enough to ask for more detail. They make small talk for a long while until there is an

announcement over the intercom for Dr. Starr. Anna gets up and head for a phone. After a few

minutes, Anna waves for Dani to follow her. They head back to Anna's office. Anna tells Dani to wait

and she will be back shortly. Dani looks around the office. She notices the pictures and diplomas on

that grace the walls, along with the awards that Anna has received. She sees pictures of Anna with what

appear to be family… several with Marshall… a few with famous people that she instantly recognizes. It

is like looking into Anna's personality. She is beginning to understand what makes the Doc tick.

Anna returns after a while with a file in her hand. She sits down at her desk and looks up at Dani.

"Well?" Anna looks at a few more pages before answering Dani's question. "Dani… you are pregnant…

but please understand that the next question that I am going to ask … please understand that I'm not

asking to be a smart ass or a bitch." Anna pauses for a moment to let the "you are pregnant" settle into

Dani's mind. Dani just wants to know the next question.

"According to the results you are around 16 weeks … give or take… so…" A look of horror passes over

Dani's face. "What?" Anna gets her attention. "You heard me… 16." Anna looks at the pages again.

"Dani, how long has it been since you stopped sleeping with Matt and started sleeping with Nico?" Dani

is in shock…. She hears Anna's words… she is trying to do the mental math. Anna puts her calendar in

Dani's line of vision which Dani is pissed and grateful for…it is too close to call.

"Dani… do you know?" Anna's question is serious. She knows about the relationships from the people

at the Hawks… Neither of which is a secret at this point. "Yes… It's Nico." Anna looks at Dani's face. She

knows that Dani is not lying but not telling the truth either. From her reaction, she doesn't know who

the father is. Anna has seen this too many times before but this is for Dani to work out. "Dani, being

this far along… you need to get to an OB soon." Dani looks at her and nods. She knows she has to at

this point… and she has to figure this out… but how?

"Dani, if you need anything… just ask. Nothing that has transpired today will leave this room. I

promise." Dani stands up and thanks Anna. She needed to know and now she does… why did this

answer come with so many other questions….


	13. One and One and One

Anna is back at the file she had been staring at when Dani walked in. She is sitting back with her feet up

on the desk sipping coffee and flipping pages as Raphie walks in. "Darling, you look like hell… did you

forget you have a "date" tonight?" Anna looks up at him. "A date?" Raphie rolls his eyes at her. He

picks up the file, closes it and grabs Anna's bag. "You are getting mani, pedi, and ready for this damn

dinner. You are so going total bombshell on that bastard. Revenge is a dish best served cold… now get

your ass up." He tosses a box in front of her. She opens it to find a pair of Christian Louboutin's with

four inch heels. Anna rolls her eyes at him. "Seriously?' Raphie grabs her hand and pulls her from her

seat. "You are off… off to see the wizard my dear." Raphie drags her out of her office.

**Dani's House:**

Dani drives back to her house. She is in no mood to deal with anyone at the moment. She is scared.

She is thrown. She doesn't know what to do. She is happy that Nico will not be around this evening.

The kids are at their father's tonight. Thank god… she thinks to herself… I need to think… I need ice cream

**Later that night:**

Nico, Devin, Mark Cuban, his assistant, Matt and Anna are at a table in an elegant restaurant. Anna is

ready to kill Matt for him making her sit next to Mark. Mark is back to his old tricks. He orders her

drink, he orders her dinner. Nico quickly realizes that it might be time to hide the knives. Anna is

keeping her tongue and behaving like a lady but Nico can see that Anna's veil of friendliness is wearing

thinner with each story that Mark tells about their combined past. Anna cannot help but think about

that awkward scene in "Pretty Woman" where Vivian was stuck at the business meeting gone haywire.

The only difference is that she knows which fork to use… and she is not likely getting lucky this evening

and she even shaved… sigh. During coffee, Anna's phone rings. She jumps at the opportunity to take

the call. She excuses herself for a moment and takes the call at the bar.

"Anna… I need to talk to you… now!" It takes Anna a moment to realize what the hell is going on. It is

Dani. She is talking a mile a minute. Dani asks her to come over. Anna has been looking for an escape…

and Dani will due. She waves down the bartender for a moment and then returns to the table.

"Gentlemen, it has been a truly memorable evening but I must beg your pardon. There is an emergency

that I need to take care of." She is hoping that they give her the benefit of the doubt being a Doctor.

Mark stands and gives her a big hug. Anna quickly gathers her things and stops at the bar on her way

out. The valet brings up her car and Anna is off like a prom dress. She heads for Long Island.

Anna arrives at Dani's house. Dani opens the door. Both are shocked by what they see. Anna in a little

black designer dress and heels… killer heels… Dani is in sweatpants and a sweater. It is usually the other

way around with the wardrobe. Anna pulls a take-out bag. "Hey… I find chocolate mousse cures most

ailments." Dani smiles as she takes the bag. "Thanks for coming Anna." Anna takes off her wrap and

lays it on the couch. "I should be thanking you…. You rescued me from the fiery depths." Dani takes out

the desserts and hands Anna as a spoon and one of the containers. They are both leaning against the

counter enjoying the dessert as they begin to talk. "You really don't know which one it is… do you."

Dani looks at Anna… she is certainly not one to mince words. "No… I don't… if what you said is true… it

could be either." Anna thinks for a moment while she takes a bite. "Dani, other than DNA testing…

there is no way to know and I draw the line at getting DNA samples from those two. What does your

heart tell you?" Dani is surprised by how Anna phrased it…

her heart… what does her heart tell her… "My heart tells me its Nico." Dani takes a bite so she does not

say more. "Dani… then decide it is Nico and never look back." Dani looks at her. Could it be that

simple? "Dani… the truth is what you choose to believe. You and Nico are in a relationship. It appears

to be a strong one. Believe that it was meant to be… have a little faith… and choose to believe it with

all of your heart." Anna swirls her spoon in the container before savoring another bite. Dani takes

another bite and smiles. "Maybe it could be that easy." Anna gets a devilish grin. "Trust me … I'm a

Doctor." She winks at Dani.

Time passes more quickly than they thought as Anna and Dani were talking. They suddenly hear the

front door open. Nico is in the kitchen before Dani can even react. "Hey there… so this is where you got

to?" Nico walks up and kisses Dani on the cheek wondering why the hell Anna is standing in her kitchen.

Thinking on her feet, Anna opens up her purse and pulls out a dollar and hands it to Dani. She looks at

Nico with a smile. "You make me endure dinner with the man who left me at the altar… sorry.. that

requires therapy and… chocolate." She walks into the other room and pick up her wrap with Nico and

Dani in tow. "Thank you for your time… Dr. Dani." She winks and heads towards the door. "See you

both tomorrow." Anna saunters out the door.

Nico and Dani walk back into the kitchen. "So… why was Anna here? I give her credit for thinking on her

feet though." Dani looks at him. Anna's words drift back into her head. Go with your heart. "Nico… we

need to talk." She guides him into the living room. Nico takes off his jacket and sits next to Dani on the

couch. Tears well up in Dani's eyes as she attempts to speak. "Nico… I asked Anna to come here." Nico

wipes her tears away. "Hey… what is it… you can tell me Dani." Dani takes his hands. "Nico… I'm

pregnant." After dropping the bomb, she looks up at him not sure what she should expect. Nico's

expression is a mixture of shock and fascination. "Really?" He pulls her closer to him. "Really." Nico's

face breaks into an unexpected smile but he quickly realizes that Dani is not smiling. "Are you… do you…

ah hell Dani… do you want this?" Dani looks down as the tears begin to fall. "Hey… hey… hey… look at

me." Nico raises her face to look at him. "Dani, I love you..." Dani doesn't know what to say… her

thoughts are confused. "Nico…. Do you want this… I mean…. Do you want a baby… Do you want to be a

father?" Nico pulls her close to him. "Dani… I love you and anyone else who comes along. I promise."

Nico tries to hush her tears. She can't stop crying and starts to sob. "Dani… shh… shhh… Are you

okay?" She keeps sobbing as she blubbers. "Actually… I'm really happy…." Nico laughs as he pulls her to

his chest and strokes her hair. He thinks to himself. A father… I am going to be a father… wow. He is

blown away.


	14. Slave to Love

Anna pulls away from Dani's house. She is not in the mood to head for home just yet… it is time to find

Harvey. "Hey… it's me… so… where are you at?" A smile crosses her face as she hangs up the phone.

Back to the city...it is…

Anna walks into a very swanky club. As she searches the crowd, she sees just the man she is looking for.

Harvey is sitting at a table with some friends. A huge smile crosses his face as Anna approaches. He

loves when she dresses to the nines… now that is his lady. He stands up and greets Anna and introduces

her around he pours her a glass and taps the seat next to him. The night just got a hell of a lot more

interesting.

Anna is startled to find that Mark has chosen the same venue to spend the rest of the evening. Mark

approaches the table. Anna knows that Harvey knows Mark… son of a bitch… does this curse ever end.

"Harvey old man… how the hell are you?" Harvey rises to shake hands with Mark. Harvey knows the

story with Anna and Mark and that she just had dinner with him. He makes the introductions and is

cautiously protective of Anna. He enjoys Anna being around and doesn't want to ruin that. Mark joins

the group and the evening continues. Despite Mark's presence, Harvey and Anna have a great time. It

was still worth staying. She and Harvey make plans to meet up at his place.

Next Morning:

Nico comes into Matt's office and slaps down a section of the paper. There it is across Page Six…

pictures of Anna and Mark. "What the hell is our Doctor up to?" Matt picks up the paper as Devin

walks into the office. "What the hell is the connection between those two?" He has obviously seen the

paper too. "Get her in here… now." Devin directs his tone towards Nico. Nico nods in agreement and

pulls out his phone. He is a little off his traditional game given the news he received last night but right

now… business is business.

An hour or so later, Anna storms through the door, her appearance is what startles all of them. She is

dressed in an elaborate costume. "What is so hellfire important that you have commanded my

presence at this very moment? I am not your freaking genie… I don't just appear when you rub the

damn bottle."

Anna's rage is directed squarely at Nico. Matt walks in and quietly asks Devin why their Doc is dressed

as the Queen of Darkness. Raphie enters the room a moment after Anna. Devin slaps the page down on

the table in front of her. "You called me away from sick kids on Halloween for a freaking picture in Page

Six… it is not exactly the epitome of credible reporting." Devin squares up with Anna. "What are you

and Mark Cuban up to?" Anna is not exactly in the mood to be confronted. "Up to? That is quite a

broad assumption on your part. I have not spoken to Mark Cuban for almost a decade prior to the

other day… and before you (she points at Nico) start digging. I introduced Mark to Marshall a long, long

time ago… and yes… that is how they knew each other… and before you ask… I took this damn job as a

favor to Marshall… I was not at the club with Mark… I was at the club with Harvey… and yes… Harvey

and Mark know each other welcome to the incestuous damn the Danes that is my social life… now if you

will excuse me… I have somewhere to be." Anna storms out of the room with Raphie in tow. "Raphie…

bring me the head of that Rat Bastard." Raphie dressed in full Steam Punk regalia. "Yes, my queen."

Anna rounds the corner to find TK standing with Zak Fletcher. Zak is a famous TV personality who used

to date Anna. Anna sees Zak. She looks at Raphie. "Perfect…. Just… perfect. Mock that curse again…"

Raphie looks at her… "I believe… I believe." TK and Zak turn towards the costumed figures. "Anna is

that you?" Zak takes one look at the costume. He knows that costume. TK met Zak at a club last night

and TK is showing him around the Hawks. "You know the Doc." Zak smiles at TK… "I know your Doc

quite well." Zak instantly makes his way towards Anna. "Anna, I cannot believe that you are here… You

are with the Hawks now? From the dress… which by the way… You know I love that dress… and you are

still at the hospital aren't you?" Anna smiles and hugs Zak. "Zak, baby how are you." TK is stunned that

they know each other that well. Unbeknownst to Anna, Dani is watching this scene unfold from the end

of the hall with Nico. Zak greets Raphie with a bear hug. "How do you two know each other?" TK asks

the question of both of them. Zak gets a huge grin and grabs playfully at Anna. "Anna and I spent some

time together in Vegas." Anna slaps Zak on the arm for the revelation. "I would love to chat but I have

a wing full of kids to attend to. Zak, you are on me babe. TK… I will catch you later. Raphie… Rat

Bastard." Zak falls in next to Anna with a quick comment under his breath. "God… I love this woman."

TK is stunned as the three depart and he is suddenly joined by Dani and Nico. "Was that Zak Fletcher?"

TK looks at her for a moment. "Yeah… Met him at the Bungalow last night." Nico knows who Zak is too.

"So what was that with Anna?" TK still has the same shocked look on his face. "Apparently our Doc and

Zak spent some time together in… Vegas…" He turns to face Nico. "Our Doc is a total pimp."

Nico walks into Anna's office to see it filled with flowers with more being brought in by security. He

pulls one of the cards, the card from Mark Cuban. "Happy Birthday, Sweet AnnaB." Her birthday is

Halloween, fitting. "Why does it look like the starter kit for a parade float in here?" Dani walks around

Nico into Anna's office. Nico holds up the card. "Her birthday?... Wow, our Anna is a popular girl."

Nico looks around the room.

"Apparently… TK was right. Our girl is a pimp."

The next day, Anna walks into her office with Raphie… "All to the hospital if you would, please…" Anna

removes the cards from the flowers and places them on her desk as she sits in her chair. She quietly

goes through the cards. Raphie reads them after Anna gently tucking them into his planner. Nico

appears in her office. Nico pops his head in the door. "Anna… can I talk to you?" Anna looks at Raphie

for a moment. "I need a coffee… come on." She motions to Nico. Nico notices the fresh coffee sitting

on her desk, the Doc… wants to talk.

The two of them walk into the stadium and sit in two of the seats. "What's on your mind?" Nico is quiet

for a moment. "Anna… how did you know?" Anna looks straight ahead. "About which thing?" Nico

knows exactly what Anna is talking about. "Mark told me about the job offer last night." Nico is

shocked that she knows this detail. He had not told anyone and was hoping that Mark had not either.

"He did?" Nico is also staring straight ahead. "It's amazing the power of certain company… the vodka

did hurt either." "Anna, I haven't told anyone." Nico's phone starts buzzing incessantly. It is Maggie…

Then Rock… over and over again. He silences the phone. "What are you going to do?" Anna does not

break her stare straight ahead. "Well as you know… fate has a way of changing things… just when you

don't expect it. How did you know Dani was pregnant?" Anna looks at him for a moment. "Nico… you

know me… I was a Navy doctor for a long time… wasn't my first rodeo. It was an educated guess… one

she asked me to confirm." The conversation continues between the two of them.

**Matt's Office:**

Matt is sitting at his desk as Noelle enters his office. "Hey there…" Matt looks up with a smile. "Hey

yourself." Noelle sits in the chair in front of him. "You have time for dinner tonight?" Matt gives her a

curious look. "Something on your mind?" Her expression becomes serious. "We need to talk." Matt

realizes her expression is changing. "Sure… 7?" Noelle's expression lightens a little. "Great, I'll see you

then." She gets up and head out the door with Matt's eyes following.


	15. Knowing me Knowing you

Later that evening:

Dani is asleep on the couch as Nico walks into the living room. He watches her for a moment suddenly

lost in his own thoughts. They had not really talked about it since Dani told him about the pregnancy.

He is still absolutely in awe. A child… his child. He had given up hope of a family so long ago and now

within the reach of his fingertips is the woman he loves and… his child. He knows that this is an

adjustment period. They love each other. He knows that… but this… this is an adjustment. They will be

tied to each other forever but the relationship has really just begun. He doesn't know whether to run

out and buy a ring… or wait. All of if it is so exciting, he has never felt this way… he is like a live wire. He

wants to grab and wrap himself around Dani for giving him this gift instead he sits in the chair with his

eyes fixed upon her. In his head, he is making a lifetime of promises to her tummy.

ER… later that night:

Anna was called in to cover for another Doctor, she is making her rounds in the ER when she is

approached by a nurse. "Dr. Starr, there is a gentleman who asked to speak with you." Anna wraps up

what she is doing and heads towards the waiting area. In an instant, she knows who is there to see her.

She gets Matt's attention and waves for him to come towards her. His expression creates concern in

Anna. "Anna, I hate to do this… I know you are busy but…" Anna puts her hand up to silence him for a

moment. She walks to the desk and tells the nurse that she is taking a break and to page her if it is an

emergency. She walks back towards Matt. "Come on, we can talk in my office."

Anna gets Matt a cup of coffee as he sits down in the chair in front of her. "You ok?" Matt runs his

hands nervously through his hair. "Hey… it's okay… take your time but there isn't anything that you

could tell me that I haven't heard before and there is this sweet little deal known as Doctor patient

privilege…" Matt relaxes a bit. "Anna, the woman I have been dating told me that she is pregnant

tonight, I need to know for sure." Anna looks at Matt. "From your tone, I take it that you have not been

together very long?" Matt looks up at her with the same troubled expression that he had in the waiting

room. "No… not long at all." Anna leans back in her chair for a moment. "What can I do to help?" Matt

shuffles in the chair. "Matt, give her my number and have her come here in the morning and we will go

from there…" Anna moves in a way to draw Matt's attention out of his head and back onto her words.

"We'll get this figured out." Matt finally smiles. "Thanks, Anna." Anna smiles back as she stands with

him. "It is what I do Mathew." She walks him towards the elevator. As she turns from the elevator

doors… the only thought running through Anna's head is that it is not in my contract to be the Hawks

freaking planned parenthood… I swear did any of you have the "talk?"

Next Day:

After taking care of business at the hospital and taking care of Matt's little issue. Anna heads to the

Hawks HQ for the afternoon. It was fortunately a quiet night in the ER but Anna never sleeps well at the

hospital. She is beat but unfortunately there are appointments and promises to keep. Anna takes care

of the business of the team. She kept TK for last. Sometimes he is entertaining… sometimes he is a

chore. Best to leave that for last. Anna is working on TK's leg while Rex is getting a rub down from the

trainer on his throwing arm. "You are a total player." TK is running at the mouth while Anna surveys his

leg. "I am not a player, TK."

"You are a total player." Rex joins in. "Rex I am not a player at all." Anna glances at him. "I beg to

differ. I am starving. If you want to explain your theory of my "game strategy" then join me for dinner

or give it up." Anna is done with TK and taps him on the leg. "You buying?" Anna surveys the two of

them. "I'll buy but purely for the entertainment value of the floor show."

Restaurant:

The three of them settle into a table at the restaurant. The conversation takes off over dinner with TK

tossing the first lob at Anna. "So what happened with you and Mark Cuban?" Anna looks TK over

wondering about his motivations but the story is not a mystery and freely available on Google. "TK my

relationship with Mark went down like the Titanic. Hell it even had a band." Rex joins the interrogation.

"So did he really leave you at the altar?" Anna is surprised, these two are not messing around. "Mark

decided about a half an hour before our wedding that he did not want to get married." Both of their

eyes get wide. "Really?" Anna smiles. "Really… trust me Rex , I relate to your current troubles… it was

covered by everyone from ABC to ESPN. Hell, NPR even picked that news up. Fortunately though, Mark

was not quite who he is today."

"What did you do?" Anna laughs. "Well… had a hell of a party and called it a relationship."

"Did he do anything to make it up to you?" Anna gets an evil grin across her face. "I received an 8 figure

"I'm Sorry", a house and a couple of cars… all and all… it worked out."

"Now down to the play on, player." TK is really curious about Zak. "How in the hell did you hook up

with Zak Fletcher?" Anna looks them both up and down.

"I met Zak through my brother. Adam did a guest spot on Zak's show and they hit it off and when my

brother introduced us… we hit it off". TK's eyes light up. "Whoa… whoa." Rex beats him to it. "Adam

Starr is your brother?" Anna nods. "No shit." Anna looks up. "I shit you not, Terrance King." TK is

amazed about this combination. Anna is a nice looking woman but definitely not the type of woman

normally seen with Zak Fletcher. "Damn girl…" Rex is impressed.

"Our first meeting was a lot more about chemistry than conversation. That is the price I pay for allowing

myself the rock star experience in Vegas."

Seriously? Rex is laughing at the story at this point.

"The black hair… blue eyes… the faux hawk thing… tats, t-shirts, arms like legs and an ass you could

bounce a quarter off of… yeah… kind of does it for me… It's like having my own 6 foot action figure to

play with… and he is actually a hell of a nice guy."

"And the lawyer?" Rex's turn with the shovel. "Harvey?"

"Yeah… Harvey." TK breaks out a fake Brit accent.

"Harvey is the total package. He is handsome, smart, sophisticated, and a fantastic lover." TK holds his

ears. "Too much information." Anna's wicked grin reappears. "You asked."

"Don't you ever want to settle down?" Rex changes the tone of the conversation.

"If my past doesn't speak for itself, let me translate. I SUCK at love…suck suck suck super soaker suck at

love. I no longer believe in it… and I don't look for it. Love is not an emotion. It is an art form. Me and

love is like asking Andy Warhol to restore a Da Vinci. It only ends in disaster." TK gets an equally wicked

grin. "Which is why you are a total player and I totally respect that." TK offers up his fist for a bump

from Anna. "Plus… I still can't touch the VJJ so I gotta live vicariously through somebody… might as well

be another playa…" Rex laughs. "Actually… I'm the one who should be living vicariously through her…

she has great taste in men." Rex raises his glass. TK and Anna join him in the toast.


	16. Next

Anna walks into the door of her apartment. Raphie is sitting on the couching waiting for her. "So what's

going on babydoll?" Anna plops down on the couch next to him. "Damn… something is bothering you."

Anna rubs her head as she begins to speak. "Raphie… at this moment… I never said this and you were

never here." Raphie understands what this means. Anna has a case troubling her and she needs her

sounding board. Anna tells Raphie about what is going on with the team. She knows it is going to come

to a head… it is only a matter of time. Raphie gets up and walks into her kitchen. He pours each of

them a stiff drink…. This is certainly not going to be the last conversation about this topic. Wow that is

freakishly fubar sitch. Raphie puts the drink in Anna's hand. "Glad… I'm not you baby girl." Anna smiles

as Raphie clinks his glass against hers. Anna rests her head against Raphie's shoulder.

Dani's House:

As Dani's eyes flutter open, she realizes that Nico has been sitting in a nearby chair watching her. He

smiles as she gains her focus on his face. "Hi, must have drifted off… how long have you been there?"

Dani sits up on the couch. "Not long." He gets up and joins her on the couch. He wraps his arm around

Dani's shoulder and gently pulls her into his side. "Can we talk?" Dani rubs her face for a moment.

"Sure." Nico kisses her before he begins. "Dani… have you been to the doctor yet?" Dani smiles at

Nico's concern. It has only been a couple of days and he is embracing this. "Tomorrow." Nico gets a

serious look on his face. "Can I come with you?" Dani is shocked by the question. She had not even

considered him coming along. "Nico, would you mind if I went to the first one on my own?" A quick

flash of hurt feelings cross Nico's face but Dani cannot see it. "How far into the pregnancy are we?" He

pulls her head closer to his so she cannot look up and see his expression. The line of questioning is

completely normally but given the circumstances it still makes Dani uneasy. "From what Anna could tell

from the tests, she said I was around 16 weeks." The answer shocks Nico. Wow… that would have been

right when they started sleeping together. Dani feels Nico's hand instinctively wander onto her

stomach. He rests it there. Dani is touched by how interested Nico is in their baby.

Restaurant:

Matt is having a late dinner with Noelle. He had wanted this moment for so long. He wants a family.

He truly does…. Why is this throwing him the way it is… He looks at Noelle in the dim lights of the

restaurant. Could he fall in love with her?

Anna's House:

There is an unexpected knock on Anna's door. She drags herself off the couch and to the door. She is

not expecting company and has no clue who this could be. She runs through her mental list. Raphie left

a while ago. Harvey is away on business. Zak is in Vegas. Who the hell could this be? As she arrives at

the peep hole. "Oh shit." She answers the door to find Mark in the hallway. "Hello Anna." Anna gives

him a surprised look. "Mark… what are you doing here?" He gives her that old smile of his. "Can I come

in." Anna surveys her head… well the smile doesn't work anymore that is a good sign. "Sure." She

opens the door and gestures for him to come inside. "Nice place… you always had great taste my dear."

"Would you like a drink?" Mark nods as he heads towards her living room. "That would be great."

Anna returns and hands him a glass. He takes a sip. "Mmmm… Nice… very nice." Anna sits on the chair

opposite of Mark. "So you going to tell me the reason for this unexpected visit? "Anna… do you like

working with the Hawks?" Anna is curious to see where this is going. "You already know Marshall asked

me to take this job but I do enjoy the distraction." Mark looks to be deep in thought. Anna has no idea

where this is going. "You know I offered Mr. Careles a job." Anna nods. "Yes, I was close enough to

overhear that conversation with Harvey." Mark changes the subject quick. "Harvey suits you, Darlin."

Anna shrugs her shoulders. "I enjoy his company."

"Can you tell me what is holding him here?" This question is out of left field. "Mark, I wouldn't know

the answer to that… I only knew Nico through Marshall… and I haven't been around long enough to

know the gory details yet." Anna pulls her feet up onto the ottoman. So we are on a fishing expedition.

"You know Anna… you have done well for yourself… I'm proud of you." Ok, back to baseball 'cause that

was out of freaking left field. "Thanks… you have done well for yourself and your family. Daddy suits

you." Mark laughs. He knows how much Anna loves kids. She is a hell of a woman. Well, either she

doesn't know or she has gotten a hell of a lot better at this game. They sit and chat for hours. Anna is

surprised how quickly they fell back into their old routine. She had also forgotten how much she

actually liked him. It feels weird… she is long over it but it feels nice to just talk. Maybe enough time

has passed… but she is not a betting woman…. She is leaving enough of her guard up. Mark can be quite

the tricky dicky when he wants to be.


	17. Tell Me No Secrets

Anna has finished rounds at the hospital and heads towards the lot so she can pick up her day at the

Hawks. Much to her surprise, Nico rolls up on her as she is unlocking there door of the Grand. "Nice

ride." Anna knows the voice. She turns to see Nico's Lincoln blocking her path. "Nico." She has a

skeptical look on her face. "Just passing through? Or do we have our stalker on?" Nico laughs. "Can

we talk?" Anna has a feeling there is going to be a lot of this coming up… sigh. "It couldn't wait for a

half an hour?" Nico sees Anna's point. "I was hoping for private conversation." Ok… it's about Dani.

"Sure." She locks her car and hops in the passenger seat of Nico's car. He hands her a coffee.

Apparently her addiction is common knowledge at this point. Damn enablers.

Much to Anna's surprise Nico's questions are all about pregnancy. Just general questions… nothing

specific. She finds it amusing and sweet. He has never done this… he is just a nervous father to be…

how cute. Anna answers his questions and gives him a little advice. After their conversation, Nico

returns her to her car. She turns around with a smile… "I know… this never happened and you were

never here." Nico smiles and taps his forehead. "See you later Anna… Thank you."

Anna laughs… Nico's like an M&M… crunchy on the outside… but kind of sweet on the inside… Off to

the Hawks… and the other father to be… sigh… this is going to be a long freaking year… Nothing harkens

chaos like pregnant women and first time fathers… welcome to the insanity… and nobody even knows

yet… wait until we drop in that little circle of hell… Coach… she needs some Coach time… a little banter

would do her soul some good. Hell even a little TK would be a nice distraction.

She has no doubt that Raphie will drop by… he is thrilled that Sexy Rexy is on the team… and he ain't talking

about the Hawks. But there is a little stop to make on the way to work.

Anna beats Nico back to the HQ building even with her little stop-over. She stops in Nico's office and

leaves a gift on his desk. Off to find Coachie.

Nico arrives in his office to find an elegantly wrapped package on his desk. He has no idea who it is from

so he is a bit pensive about opening it. Then he sees the small card next to the package. He opens it to

find the "Wisdom of Tough Guys…. A Memoir." He gives the book a curious look. As he opens the book

he finds that the interior is a copy of "What to expect when expecting." He laughs at the gift.

Later that Day:

Nico arrives at Dani's house excited to hear about the first appointment. He offers to take her to dinner

so that they can talk. He orders pizzas and pay per view for the kids and some friends. The kids are

thrilled to have the house to themselves for the evening.

Nico takes Dani to a romantic bistro. He is in the mood to celebrate. Dani tells him the details of the

appointment and that she is almost 17 weeks so Anna was pretty dead on with her assessment. Nico

talks about when they should make their big announcement. He is surprise when Dani doesn't want to

tell anyone. He is ready to shout it from the rooftops, he cannot figure out why Dani is being so

secretive. He wonders to himself for a moment about the timing… it is close… he wants to believe that

this baby is his… right now that belief is enough. He doesn't want to entertain that possibility… He

allows himself the bliss. Dani will be showing soon… that will be announcement enough. He cannot

wait for that. It is ironic but he remembers Gabrielle pregnant with Juliette. He remembers the wonder.

He also is now acutely aware of being played. That will not happen again. Never again but right now…

he wants to enjoy dinner with the woman he loves and the moments of pardon the pun… of

expectation.


	18. I'll Tell You No Lies

The meetings in the fall between Anna and Mark resulted in Mark accepting that Nico now had a baby

on the way and would not be interested in a job in Dallas. Anna also managed to get Mark to sell back

the "accessories" that he had acquired from Marshall which greatly eased Matt's mind. The sale of the

team is the only item left and that will likely be next season. Mark had learned as a part of all of this

that the money he had given Anna as his apology after their separation was used to fund children's

oncology wings at three major hospitals. She never spent a dime. He fondly remembers that this was

the reason he fell in love with her. Her devotion to kids, the unconditional passion and belief in doing

what is impossible. Apparently, his wife saw it too. She insisted that Mark donate a great deal

of the profits to Anna's hospital foundation. It turns out that Anna and his wife… get along just a little

too well. They are simliar creatures.

Nico was absolutely astonished to learn all of this about Anna. The foundation and hospital

ties explained her trips to Chicago and Boston that she would not discuss with him. It is why Raphie is

always at her side. Raphie keeps track of a life that is very, very full. Nico truly respects Anna. She does

all of this work without any publicity. She actually does it to try to make a difference.

Two Months Later:

Time has passed with Dani and Nico enjoying the journey towards parenthood. The announcement

went over well and the subsequent conversation between Matt and Dani also went well. Dani assured

him that the baby was Nico's. Fortunately for Dani, Matt is sufficiently distracted with Noelle's

pregnancy to not question Dani too much about the timing.

Nico is fascinated and thrilled with this whole process. Dani's growing belly… the baby kicking…God he

loves that. The nights wrapping his arms around Dani and his child… with every passing day he grows

more attached and determined to make this work.

He has had his doubts… so many doubts that this child is his… But one conversation changed

everything. At a moment of doubt, at one of his low moments… he asked

Anna about a DNA test… and received the course correction that he needed. Anna sat him down

and used his own methods against him. Four words… what you need to say you can say in four words:

Would it make a difference? Parenting is not DNA. Parenting is about love. It is unconditional love.

Raising a child is about unconditional love… not about DNA. If you love this child then love this child…

Love this child unconditionally. That is all you will ever need. If you decide that you want this after you

meet your daughter then we will discuss it but not before. Just what he needed to hear.

Dani is thrilled how Nico and the kids are embracing the thoughts of a new baby. Lindsey has had a ball

helping with the nursery and Ray Jay has really started to bond with Nico. Nico is a little concerned that

Dani has not even wanted to discuss getting married or even engaged at this point which is killing him

inside. He wants this. He wants a family. He wants a family with all of them… He has never been

happier. He is now sharing a home with them. Onyx has settled in and decided that Lindsey will serve

as her staff since she quite enjoys the way the late day sun shines on Lindsey's window sill. They have

become a family… He wants to make if official. He has the ring… he has had the ring for a month… just

waiting for a sign… at this point any freaking sign.

Time is passing with midnight ice cream runs and baby mamma insanity for both Nico and Matt.

They have actually bonded over pending fatherhood. They both drive Anna crazy when their baby mamas do something odd… or

hormonal. Anna is beginning to feel like Dr. Freaking Spock and frequently shares that thought with

Baby Daddy Squared as she now refers to the two of them collectively. TK is convinced he is the perfect Godfather

for… both of them…and shares that just as often as Dr. Freaking Spock.

The holidays pass with the joy of pending parenthood. The Hawks make the playoffs but lose. The

chaotic ride of a season has finally ended. Both Matt and Nico are happy to have the pace of life slow

down a bit.

Jeannette files in for Dani's baby shower which Dani's sister Ronnie throws in over the top Vegas style.

Dani's mom has fallen in love with what she has determined to be her next son-in-law whether Dani

likes it or not. Nico was hoping that Valentines' Day would have provided an opportunity to propose but

Dani… will hear nothing of it. T-minus one month, Nico is excited beyond his ability to contain himself.

Matt and Noelle get engaged at Christmas and settle into a life of their own. The couples have

come to an understanding and are actually enjoying each other's company given their similar

circumstances.

Little do any of them realize what lies ahead…


	19. Forever Young

Anna in the middle of a rough night at the hospital, she hates winter with the seemingly endless string of

car wrecks and emergency surgeries. She is wrapping up another surgery when she receives a message

that she is needed as soon as possible in another OR. She finishes quickly and prepares to scrub into

another operation that is going south very quickly. Prepped and ready she enters the OR.

Matt never expected this… not now… not ever… his heart had literally stopped beating within his

chest. He is numb and basically reacting to instructions. Nico drives like a bat out of hell. He has got to

get Matt there. Matt bursts through the doors of the ER. Nico is right behind him. Matt is losing his

mind as the nurse tells him that Noelle is still in surgery. Matt is panicked. She is 6 months pregnant

with his baby… "what do you mean surgery"… Nico tries to calm him down. Nico takes Matt to the

waiting room where it will be quieter as they wait for news. Nico receives some of the details from a

friend in the State Police. Noelle lost control of her car on the icy roads and went through the guardrail

of a rather notorious section of road. Matt is beside himself. He didn't know she was going out. He was

wrapping up business at the HQ and ready to head home when Nico appeared at his office door.

Everything else has been a blur of activity. Nico calls home but does not tell Dani what is going on. With

how far along she is at this moment. He doesn't want to upset her and certainly doesn't want her out

on the roads. Matt is wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing. Nico is trying to distract him and to be

supportive but it is difficult even for him. Nico does not like hospitals… too many bad memories.

Anna is scrubbing up with the other Doctor. That was rough… that was beyond rough… that was fucking

awful. She and Dr. Thompson are both quiet. Anna looks at him. He is taking this hard. Anna knows

what this is like. It has been a long night for the two of them. He is in no condition to deliver the news

to the family. Anna is left with the task of informing the family. She changes into clean scrubs and a

new coat. The nurse hands her the chart as she approaches the door. She glances down as she

approaches the double doors of the waiting room. Her heart stops. As she looks through the glass of

the door she makes eye contact with Nico. She immediately looks down and sees the name. She is

ready to throw up. She didn't know. She scrubbed in… she didn't know… she didn't know. She takes a

deep breath and walks in to talk to Matt. When their eyes met, Nico knew that Anna didn't know it

was Noelle. Matt is speechless when he sees Anna. Anna sits him down and tells him that Noelle didn't

make it. Her injuries were just too severe. Anna attempts to continue but Matt starts screaming at her.

His emotions have short circuited and gone haywire. Nico steps up to try to comfort Matt but he is

pacing and screaming with such force. When Matt grabs her, Nico reaches for him. Anna stops Nico.

Anna grabs Matt's face. She tells him that they were able to deliver the baby. He is very

premature and his son is in neonatal critical care. Matt almost doesn't hear the second half of her

words. He is stunned. His son is alive. His son is alive. Anna's words break through. It was why she

was called into the OR. She performed the emergency C-section while they assembled the baby docs.

Matt has no idea that Anna was the one. Nico is also stunned at the news… absolutely stunned. Matt

grabs Anna up into a hug. He is squeezing the hell out of her, crying and laughing all at the same time.

The nurse comes in to notify Anna that the baby is stable and Matt can see him through the glass if he

wants to. Matt rushes to follow the nurse. Anna and Nico are now alone in the room. Anna drops into

one of the chairs dropping her head into her hands, releasing the breath that she has been holding.

Nico sits next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "You didn't know did you?" Anna is

obviously a little thrown. "No… I didn't know it was Noelle. I was called into the surgery after it had

started." Nico raises her chin so she meets his gaze.

Nico has figured out that it was Anna who delivered the baby. He kisses her on the cheek. "You did

good, Anna… you did good." Anna wipes her face and smiles at Nico. "Why don't you head home to

Dani. I got Matt. We are going to be here all night anyway." Nico nods. It has been a long night and he

has a lot to tell Dani before she hears it on the news.

Anna walks up behind Matt has he leans against the glass staring at his son. "So did you pick out a

name?" Matt looks down at her with a smile. It is obvious that he has been crying. She reaches out and

touches his arm. "Liam." Anna smiles back. "Liam Donnally… very nice…" The pediatric docs have

given Matt the rundown of what to expect and where they go from here with his son. Anna also knows

that Matt is going to have a hell of a day tomorrow. "What do I do about Noelle?" Anna wraps her arm

around Matt. "Do you want to see her?" Matt doesn't know what to do… He is afraid to see her. "Matt

she is safe. Nothing needs to be done at this moment." Matt gives her a look of relief. Anna takes Matt

by the hand. "Come on. Let your son rest." Matt is so tired and emotionally spent he follows Anna's

lead. She takes him back to her office. Matt sits on the couch in her office. Anna opens the bottom

drawer of her desk and pulls out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. She pours two glasses and sits in

the chair across from Matt. She hands him one of the glasses. They each raise a silent toast. This is

what Matt needed. He needed to unwind a bit… it has been a hell of a night. Tonight… his whole life

changed… forever…


	20. Praying for Daylight

Nico arrives home to tell a very concerned Dani about the events of this evening . Her shock is obvious.

Her sadness is profound. She still cares for Matt so much. What happened is truly heartbreaking. All

Nico wants to do is wrap his arms around Dani and their baby to hold them and keep them safe.

To offer a moment of levity he offers to wrap Dani in bubble wrap for the next three weeks. He makes

Dani promise that she will not drive herself anywhere. He promises to take her where ever she ones to

go. He can't imagine what Matt is going through. He can't imagine what he would do if it where him.

His heart sinks at a fleeting thought of it.

In bed, he wraps his arms around his daughter and promises to protect her with his very life.

Hospital:

Matt falls asleep on the couch in Anna's office, she takes a blanket and gently covers him. She knows

the next few days are going to be hell on earth for him. He has to break the news to his family, to her

family… the question of who will plan the funeral. He and Noelle were not together long. The

pregnancy was a surprise. They had only just begun to settle into a relationship as a result of the

pregnancy. All Anna can do is assure him that his son will be safe and cared for and to just get through

these next few weeks. . Liam will be with them for quite a while. She watches him sleep. She had

never seen Matt so vulnerable or so afraid.

Anna takes a walk down to the Ped ICU unit to check on Liam. The realization of the events of the

evening hits her. She brought this little one into the world as she watched his mother's life end. The

gravity of it hits Anna like a ton of bricks. She considers Matt a friend. She had no idea that it was

Noelle. As she gazes at Liam, she silently promises Noelle that she will help Matt in any way she can.

She knows he is going to need it.

She picks up a couple of coffees and goes to check on Matt. The smell of the coffee rouses Matt from

his sleep. He looks like hell. It is breaking Anna's heart. She is used to dealing with the pain of

strangers. The pain of a friend is uncharted territory. She sits next to him as Matt just turns and buries

his head into Anna's shoulder. He is not crying… he is just quiet. She wraps her arms around him and

just lets him be. After a long while he sits up and starts to talk to Anna about what he needs to do.

Anna gently guides his thoughts. Unfortunately this is not her rodeo with this situation. She makes

gentle suggestions as to how to handle certain aspects. She promises him that Liam will be well taken

care of… she will make sure of it. He needs to attend to this and allow them to attend to Liam that way

when Liam is ready… he will be too. She tells Matt that she will help him… with whatever he needs… all

he has to do is tell her what he needs. Matt goes down to the ICU for a while before heading home to

deal with the hardest phone calls he will ever have to make.

Anna goes back to her office before going home. She has paperwork to catch up on and a couple of

patients to see before she heads home for a while. As she returns to her office she gets some expected

unexpected visitors. Dani made Nico drive her over to the hospital. She wants to either see Matt or talk

to Anna. She waddles into Anna's office which makes Anna smile as she looks up to acknowledge them.

Dani can see the wear and tear of the night written all over Anna's face. She asks Anna about the

night before. Anna is ever the professional and keeps the details as such and a mother to be certainly

does not need any of the sensitive details. Anna knows that in reality, Dani could go into labor at

anytime. She keeps it light and to the more joyful result of the night. Dani asks about Matt. Anna tells

her that he is doing as well as could be expected and that he headed home to take care of some of the

details. Anna's meaning is not lost on Nico. Nico plans to stop by and see what he can do to help… that

is after he takes Dani home and places her into her protective bubble… wraps the bubble in bubble

wrap… mattresses and tires… that is what he needs for the house… mattresses and tires. He laughs at

the Bill Envall quote that is running through his head. Inappropriate yes… but it still makes him smile at

a time when he really needs one.


	21. Anticipation

Nico and Dani are returning from the memorial service for Noelle. It was touching and simple. Dani was

very proud of how Matt conducted himself during this most difficult time. Dani is sitting on the couch

pondering the many thoughts wandering through her mind as Nico returns with a cup of tea. He sits on

the couch next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. He too seems lost in thought at the

moment. Dani breaks the silence by starting the conversation that has been gnawing at Nico for a long,

long time. "Nico… you know I love you, right?" Nico looks at her with a sly look out of the corner of his

eye. Hormonal woman… alert… alert… you have been burned before my man… tread lightly onto the

ice… this could be a trap. "Yes… I do." Dani repositions next to him as he waits for the next volley. "Can

we talk about something?" Oh sweet Jesus… is this going to be like the Hallmark incident of last week?

"Anything you wish my love."

"Nico… you know I want to marry you." Okay you have my full attention my lady… "but?"

"Nico, please understand that I want to marry you because I want to marry you… not simply because we

are having a baby together." Okay…. I understand… but… He turns to give Dani his full attention.

"Last time I was in this position… I got married… I got married because I was having a baby… and I got

burned." Ah… that is it…. Okay… I can deal with that… I think.

"Dani… I love you… I don't need a piece of paper to want you for the rest of my life. If you want to get

married… we will… if you don't… we won't… I just want you in my life to the end of it… I want to raise

our child… together… I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I love you or that I want you." He

prepares himself for the unexpected… remembering the Lifetime movie that rendered her weepy for

three days. Dani leans in and kisses him… Okay… I like this much, much better. Nico pulls her in close

and enjoys this time that they still have in just each other's company.

Hospital:

Anna returns to the hospital after the service to pick up her rounds. Her natural first stop is a quick peek

into the ICU to see how the little man is doing. Though not her patient, she has been keeping a very

close eye on Matt's son. As she rounds the corner she walks into Matt. Matt smiles warmly as he grabs

her to steady her. "Hey, Anna." Anna smiles. Matt looks so tired… and baby duty has not even begun.

With the amount of time that Matt is spending at the hospital, his friendship with Anna has become

much closer. One that is truly extending from just being casual friends and co-workers… She has really

been there for him… at this horrible time in his life. As his mind slowly begins to settle, he is beginning

to realize how blessed he truly is… how many people came to his side when this all happened. All he has

to do is make it through the funeral in Noelle's hometown. He wants to spend some time with his son

before he has to leave. The part about leaving… even for just a few days is killing him.

"You okay?" Anna brings his attention back. "Yeah… just a long day…" Anna kisses him on the cheek

and heads for her rounds about the hospital. Matt heads into the ICU. The baby has been getting

stronger and he has been able to touch him. He cannot wait to hold him. He keeps remembering what

Anna told him…. All things in time… and you have a lifetime.

Few Days Later:

Dani wakes in the middle of the night…. She grabs Nico which startles him out of a deep sleep. His

excitement hits overdrive when Dani tells him that he had better get the car... "It's time to go…"


	22. Welcome to the World

Anna and her date are wrapping up a late night dinner when she gets a phone call. She glances at her

cell and notices the hospital's number but it is one that she does not readily recognize. "I've got to take

this." She excuses herself for a moment and takes the call as she walks towards the hallway towards the

restrooms. "On my way." She returns a few moments later. "Looks like we are having a baby tonight…

want to join me?" Zak looks up with a grin as he motions for the check. He laughs at the joke since he

wouldn't so much mind practicing as he winks back at Anna. Zak pays the check for dinner and offers his

arm to her as they head for the car.

The hospital is the typical chaotic scene. It would seem that every expectant mother in the tri-state area

has decided to have a baby tonight. Ray Jay and Lindsey arrive a short while after Dani and Nico. They

take their places in the very crowded waiting room. Dani and Nico are walking in what appears to be a

twisted pregnant Baton Death march with the other expectant mothers. One after another they are

walking up and down the halls.

Anna arrives with Zak, noticing how busy the hospital is this evening, she drops him off at her office

which is just around the corner from the maternity ward. Zak makes himself comfortable in her chair.

She kisses him on the cheek and heads off to maternity.

She laughs as she sees Dani and Nico doing their laps. Nico is glad to see Anna, some support would be

nice. Anna speaks with them for a few moments before she disappears off towards the nurse's station.

She pulls rank and has Dani put into a private room which Nico is very, very thankful for. She pops in

and grabs Ray Jay, Lindsey and… low and behold TK and Dani's mother have arrived. She pulls all of

them in and escorts them to her office and the adjoining conference room which are more comfortable

than the waiting room. Lindsey and Ray Jay (particularly Lindsey) are astounded to meet Zak. Lindsey is

a huge fan of his show. Anna smiles at Zak since he now knows that he is the distraction to pass the

time. TK also greets him and Zak is his usual charming self to Dani's mom.

Nico is over the moon. He can barely contain his excitement. This will be the day that he will meet his

little girl. He can't help but laugh, all of the stories that Dani's mom and Anna had told him about

pregnant women… are true. Man… Dani is all over the place tonight.

Anna takes a moment to head to the nursery to see Matt's little man. She has grown quite fond of him.

She holds him and rocks him in the rocking chair in the ped ICU. After a long while, Zak wanders down

to see what Anna has been up too. He takes a mask from the nurse with a smile as he enters the room.

Surprisingly, Zak notices how motherhood suits Anna. It is a sweet thought.

Labor has progressed for Dani and the moment is growing closer. Nico is being as supportive as he

can be since he suddenly feels like a passenger landing a 747. The doctor has been in and out of the

room along with Dani's mother and Lindsey. Once was enough for Lindsey. The doctor tells Nico that it

won't be long now. Between contractions, Dani suddenly gets an idea. She grabs Nico's shirt during one

of the contractions. "You know how you wanted to get married." Nico is stunned by the statement.

"Yes…"

She pulls him down to her face by his shirt. Ah… okay… as you wish my love. "I want the ring… I want

you to propose…" Nico looks at her with obvious surprise. "Now?" Another contraction passes.

"Now!" Nico straightens up for a moment. "Be right back." Nico takes off like a bullet down the hall

towards Anna's office. Anna is stunned to see him. "Is the baby here?" Nico is almost out of breath.

"No… I need a ring…" All of them look confused. Everyone looks at their hands. TK has a ring on his

pinky. He takes the ring off and tosses it at Nico. Nico catches it and runs back to the room.

He gets to Dani's bed side. He takes her hand and well… kind of gets down on one knee. Dani is all

smiles between the contractions. "Danielle Santino… will you please make me the happiest man alive

and marry me." Just as the words leave his mouth, Dani curses as another intense contraction hits.

Nico laughs as Dani composes herself to answer him. It is at that moment when he takes a look at the

ring along with Dani. She bursts into laughter. "Yes… I will marry you." Nico leans down and kisses her

as he places ring on her finger. "I love you Dani." "I love you too Nico." She looks up at Nico before the

next contraction. "TK?" Nico lays his head down as he nods with more laughter.

Several hours pass before the baby is born. Nico is on cloud nine, this has been a most extraordinary

day. The previous hour is running through his mind over and over again, the moment that first saw his

child is etched into his memory. The first time he touched her… held her in his arms. The first look

at his bride to be holding her, he is just overwhelmed. He stops for a moment in the hallway to

compose himself. He enters Anna's office to find sleeping bodies all over the room. TK is fast asleep on

the conference room table. Zak is asleep in Anna's chair. Ray Jay and Lindsey are asleep on the

couches. Dani's mother is asleep in one of the chairs. Anna walks in behind Nico with a box full of

coffees. She smiles at him as she puts the box on her desk. "Congrats, Daddy." Daddy… how he loves

the sound of that word. She kisses Nico on the cheek. He is a big swishy ball of happy at this moment.

Anna cannot help but smile since this is just like the anti-Nico. The commotion rouses Dani's mother

and TK. Nico motions for her to come with him. TK and Zak shake his hand and congratulate the new

father. Anna gently wakes up the kids to tell them that Abby is finally here. Anna walks them down the

hall to see their Mom and new sibling. Anna takes a peek in with an air kiss and a wave to a very tired

Dani. Anna walks back to her office to join Zak and TK. They plop into the furniture and sip coffee. It

has been a long night.


	23. Bros

Anna, TK and Zak decide to head to breakfast and let the new family bond. They head to Anna's favorite

haunt for an early morning meal. Anna must be a little too predictable since Raphie is waiting for them.

"How the hell?" Raphie laughs at Anna. "Oh honey… GPS." He holds up his cell phone. Anna thinks to

herself, well I'll be damned… he lo-jacked me… that actually explains a lot... More than I want to know at

the moment. They grab a booth as Dottie brings over coffee and menus.

Over breakfast Anna notices that TK is more restless than normal. She finally decides to put him out of

his misery. "So what is on your mind Terrance?" TK looks up at her with the smile. "You know Doc, I

was thinking about something." Anna rolls her eyes for a moment. Oh good Lord where is this going to

go. "You know Matty D's boy is going to be coming home soon…" Anna nods. "You know… how Dr. D's

sister had that big baby shower for her?" Anna eyes him with curiosity at this point. "Yeah… I was there

TK." TK pushes his food around the plate for a moment. "Matty D never had one." Oh , Anna follows

but… "The guys and I have been talking… we would like to throw him… I don't know… like a bro- shower

for the baby." Ok… didn't see that coming. Zak comments on what a great idea that would be while

TK's eyes stay fixed on Anna's reaction. "Actually TK, I think that would be a fantastic idea. I think Matt

could use a lift like that with everything that has happened." Anna knows the next question. "Can you

help us." Zak lets out a laugh at the thought of Anna planning a baby shower. "Actually TK… I totally

suck at that stuff but…" Raphie is already bubbling over at the thought and is just waiting for the words

to leave Anna's lips. "Raphie here is the party planner extraordinaire." TK can see Raphie's eyes light up

at the thought of a baby shower. TK looks up at him. "Raph my man… would you mind?" A smile that

would light a thousand candles crosses Raphie's face. "Mind… never… I have always wanted to plan

a baby shower… but if I wait for this one… well." Anna gently swats Raphie as Zak looks up with a smile

at Anna thinking back to her holding the baby in the nursery. "Ya aint getting any younger sweetheart…

tick tock… tick tock."

Anna gives him a sidelong look. "Focus Raphie… on something other than my clock." She taps the table

in front of him.

They finish up the meal with TK and Raphie diving headlong into the thoughts of a baby shower. Anna

picks up the check for breakfast and tells Dot to put anything else on her tab. Zak and Anna excuse

themselves and head out. Zak drives Anna back to her apartment.

As Zak walks in with her, Anna gives him a warm kiss to thank him for enduring the chaos of the evening

before and what could arguable be longest date… ever. She offers up a nap in her bedroom since he has

had little sleep in the last 24 hours. Zak jokes that with their jobs… they are kind of both used to if for

completely different reasons. Anna wanders off into her dressing area to slip out of the dress and heels

that she has had on for way… way too long. Zak strips down to his boxers and T shirt in her bedroom.

Anna takes a peek from her dressing room. Ok… that never… ever gets old. She loves the chiseled build,

the waves of dark hair… tattooed perfection. She sighs to herself… why can't she be Dr. Freaking

Frankenstein and just put together the perfect man from all of these men in her life. She laughs… one in

the bed… way better than three in the brain. She hops on the bed and snuggles into Zak for a much

needed nap.


	24. Thunder Buddies

Nico wakes to the sight of Dani nursing his daughter in the bed. He had fallen asleep in the chair after

the kids and her mom had left. Dani does not notice his gaze. He cherishes the moment and remains

quietly watching. He is overwhelmed by everything that has happened. The reality of Abby… He has a

child. The thought rattles around in his head and touches his heart. What he had never thought as

possible is right there before his eyes. He held her in his arms. She is real. She is his very own flesh and

blood. He is very much in love with everything under the sun at the moment. His mother once told him

that a child changes you. My god mom… you were right…. I wish you were here.

After a long while, Dani looks up with a warm smile. The baby has fallen asleep in her arms. Nico rises

from the chair and joins Dani on the bed. "Hey you." Nico smiles and kisses them both. "Hey." He

gently touches Abby's head. Nico takes the sleeping child so that Dani can make herself presentable as

there is a knock on the door. Anna walks in bearing gifts. She puts the gifts on the table and hands a

small bag to Dani. "The kids will be by later but Linds thought you might what these." The bag has some

much needed freshening up items that Dani has been dying to have. Nico lays the baby in the bassinet.

As he turns around, Anna hands him a box. A huge smile crosses his face. She picked up the ring for

him. He forgot that he told her it was in his office. She actually did quite a bit of running around before

she arrived. It is obvious that Anna is heading to work since she is dressed in scrubs with her coat on.

She looks so odd dressed this way. Nico is used to their jeans and converses Doc. Nico takes the box

and kisses her on the cheek to thank her. While Anna fusses with the baby, Nico gives Dani her "ring"

the real ring. Nico loves her expression. She loves it. Her eyes give it away. This was worth the wait.

That look… damn…. He will never forget that look. They share a warm kiss as Anna turns around and

tells them to get a room with a wink. She leans down and hugs Dani. Duty calls and she must be on her

way. She tells Dani to have her paged if there is anything that she needs. She waves as the door shuts

behind her.

Anna heads to the nursery to see the little man. It is ingrained in her routine. She smiles as she enters

the room. Matt is sitting in the chair rocking Liam. Anna walks up and kisses him on the cheek and runs

her fingers on Liam's head. She takes a sniff (love the clean baby smell) and plants a gentle kiss on his

head. They talk for a few moments about the trip to Noelle's hometown. She tells Matt about Dani and

Nico and the room number. Anna gets a page and has to head off. She runs her fingers over Matt's

shoulder as she turns to leave.

Nico heads for home for a bit. He needs to freshen up, focus and… he needs a shower… wow… he really

needs a shower. The kids are getting ready to head over to the hospital as Nico walks in the door. They

exchanges greetings as they pass. He walks into the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat before

he showers and heads back to the hospital. He is amazed to find a mug in the center of the counter. It

is a pink ceramic mug with the word "Daddy's" written in white. There is a little note from Lindsey.

_Welcome to the family… xoxo._ Wow… he holds the treasure in his hands for a moment along with the

note. A soft smile crosses his face. This day just keeps getting better and better. He opens the fridge

and gets a drink and a sandwich. He rinses out his cup and pours some OJ into his new favorite mug.

The kids visit for a while and take turns holding their new sister. Dani's mom stops by along with TK and

various other friends and family. Late in the day, Matt wanders in when she is alone with Abby. Matt

smiles at the sight of Dani with a baby. The thoughts of their relationship briefly flood back into his

memory. He is not sure what to do with them… or how to process them. He just lets them drift in and

tries not to focus on them too much. He holds Abby for a moment while Dani fusses with the bed

covering. As Matt is holding Abby, Nico walks in the door. Suddenly, seeing this sight before his eyes,

momentarily floods Nico's mind with his insecurities and doubt. Like Matt, he lets them pass as Matt

immediately hands Nico his daughter. Nico melts as soon as Abby is in his arms and lets the thoughts

go. Matt grabs Nico's shoulder and congratulates and welcomes to fatherhood. They joke about

playdates and such. Dani too has a moment of insecurity and doubt as Matt was holding the baby when

Nico walked in. Fortunately, Abby looks like Lindsey did when she was a baby. She doesn't look

Nico or Matt.

Matt wanders to Anna's office before he heads to say goodbye to Liam for the night. Anna is sitting at

her desk looking at some files and shuffling papers. Matt puts a coffee on her desk as he takes the chair

closest to her. "You know you are just enabling me." Matt laughs. "If I were truly enabling you, I would

have ordered it in an IV bag." Anna smiles and toasts him with the cup. Matt tells Anna about the

awkward encounter with Nico. Anna tells him that will happen from time to time and it will pass.

Anna notices that it is as if a weight has finally been lifted off of Matt. He seems to finally be at peace.

Anna is happy and relieved to see the change in his demeanor. They talk for a long while. Nico walks up

the hall to talk to Anna. Noticing Matt in her office, he heads back to Dani. This conversation can wait.

He cannot wait for the morning when he will get to take his girls home.


	25. Somethings got to Give

Anna can sense a presence behind her as she puts the key in the car door. She is thankful that she

brought her VW instead of her usual ride. Her guard is up until she realizes… its Nico from his reflection

in the window. "So Big Daddy… more baby questions?" Anna knows what Nico wants to talk about.

She also knows that he really needs to get passed this. She turns around and leans against her car with

her arms folded. Nico knows better than to play games at this point. From the look she is giving him,

she knows what is on his mind. Nico looks down for a moment. Anna reaches out and taps him. "Hey…

talk to me Nico." Nico runs his hand through his hair. "I need to know." Anna gives him a skeptical

look. "Need or want?" Nico does not know which it is. Anna knows that too. "Nico before you ask that

question of me… you need to decide if it is a need or a want. It comes with consequences. Go home

and get some rest… you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight." She smiles as she opens the door and

gets in her car. Nico watches her pull away. He knows she is being a friend though at the moment… it is

ticking him off.

Raphie, Rex, and TK have been planning Matt's Bro Shower. Anna already informed them that they have

about two weeks before the baby will be home and it would be best to have it before. They have lured

Anna is as the distraction for Matt. She will get him to the shower under the pretense of something

else. Anna has told Raphie that Matt is truly not prepared for an infant at home and has helped with

the list of what he needs.

As Anna opens the door to her apartment, she is surprised to see that she has guests. Raphie looks up

at her with a big smile. "Hey there Annabelle…" Anna surveys her dining room to see TK, Rex, Jim (Rex's

boyfriend), and Raphie gathered around her table. "Nice place you have her Doctor… very posh… I must

say." TK announces with a fake British Accent. "Glad you feel at home Terrance." Anna smiles as she

greets Jim and Rex. She heads up the stairs to her bedroom. She drops her gear and changes her

clothes before returning to the group.

It is obvious to Anna that Raphie is having the time of his life with this party which makes her happy.

They are planning quite the event. Anna is hoping that it will help lift Matt spirits. She heads to the

kitchen to grab a glass of wine herself and grabs another bottle for the table. She is impress to see TK…

drinking a diet Coke and brings him a backup. He is definitely making progress. They are talking about

the venue and food which Jim and Raphie are making most of the decisions on. Anna is actually quite

impressed with their plans.

They talk well past Anna's bed time. She politely excuses herself and heads to bed. Raphie is obviously

spending the night. Hell, he even has his own room.

Nico walks into the house to find the kids left him a plate of dinner on the counter. He walks up the

stairs to find Lindsey fussing with last minute details on her sister's room. He quietly stands in the door

way watching her with a smile. He is getting used to this. Lindsey realizes that she is being watched and

turns to see who is behind her. She finishes folding a blanket. "It looks great in here. You did a

wonderful job." Lindsey smiles back at her future stepfather. He is beginning to grow on her. "You

think Abby will like it?" He laughs… "I think she will love it." He puts his arm around Lindsey's shoulders

as they walk out of the room. "There's a plate for you downstairs." She heads for the stairs and down

to the kitchen. She joins Nico while he has his dinner. For the first time, they really talk. She is

beginning to realize that Nico is not a threat to her relationship with her own dad. He is actually

something different. He is something all his own in her life and she kind of digs having a sister.

At the end of the night, Nico slowly walks the house realizing how much everything changes in the

morning.

Next day:

Anna arrives at the Hawks, it's her turn for the coffee run so she heads to Matt's office with his nectar of

life. She is surprised that Matt actually beat her there. Matt is sitting at his desk working way on some

paperwork as Anna places the cup in front of him. Time for their morning ritual to begin…

Nico arrives at the hospital to wait for the Doctor to release Abby and Dani. He walks in to see Dani

nursing the baby. He smiles and takes a seat on the bed across from Dani. He touches Abby's head

once he is settled. He loves the feel of the wisps of hair on her head against his hand. After a short

while Dani hands Abby off to Nico while she readjusts. It has been a long, long time since she has done

these rituals. Part of her is excited, part of her dreads… feedings and changes and feeding and changes.

She knows Nico has not experienced this in his life and it is all new and thrilling… but she has two

teenagers. This isn't her first rodeo with a little one. She loves Abby and she loves that she has a child

with Nico… planned or not… it's just… it has been a long time since her diaper bag days and she already

longing for her freedom.

Maybe she will feel different when she gets home. She glances down at the ring on her finger with a

sigh. She loves him… she truly does… but the reality of their new life… is hitting home… literally.


	26. Tease Me

Days pass and the day of the shower has arrived, it is up to Anna to get Matt to the party. Matt is at the

hospital conducting his daily routine which includes a stop into Anna's office before he leaves. "So how

is my favorite Doc today?" Matt drops into the chair in front of her desk. Anna gives him a huge smile.

"How's my favorite baby Daddy?" Matt gives her a smile considering the connotation if anyone was

walking by her office at that point. "Got plans tonight?" Anna begins the set up. "Nah… figured I'd hit

the hay early tonight… Why?" Anna gives him the look that always works on Harvey and Zak. "You up

for dinner and drinks?" Matt loves the look on her face. A flirty face… from Anna… now this could be

interesting. "That is an enticing offer." Anna looks up with a flash of bright eyes and eyelashes. "I'll pick

you up at seven… why don't you head out and make yourself pretty for me." The eye bat is followed by

a wicked grin and a wink. Matt thinks to himself that he could really use a carefree night out. Hell, the

last night out with Anna was an experience… why not. "See you at seven… don't be late. I expect my

dates to be prompt." Matt winks back.

Nico is preparing to head out to the party for Matt as Dani fusses with the last minute details on the

packages. Dani smiles as she sees Nico primping in the mirror. He catches a glimpse of her in the

mirror. He has never been happier. He watches her for a moment. She has never looked more

beautiful to him.

Dani can hear Abby fussing in the next room. She gets up to check on her as Nico pops into the nursery

to kiss them goodbye. He kisses them both and takes a glance back to see Dani doing her little dance to

rock Abby back to sleep. It always brings a smile to his face.

Matt's Apartment:

Anna arrives at Matt's door dressed to the nines. Matt is caught by surprise by the transformation.

Anna is a beautiful woman. He is so used to the no-nonsense looks of Dr. Anna… that date Anna is a

most pleasant surprise. Anna loves the smile that has crossed Matt's face. Oh honey… do I have a

surprise for you. Matt looks down at his watch… seven on the dot. He motions towards it with a smile.

"I aim to please Mr. Donnelly." He grabs his keys as he walks towards Anna. Her perfume is

intoxicating. He offers his arm as they head towards the elevator.

Once at the car, Matt finally asks where they are going. Anna winks and tells him it is a surprise and to

enjoy the ride. She brought the Porsche. Interesting choice… She has soft jazz playing. Matt leans back

in the seat. Okay… a woman in charge. This is kind of sexy.

Anna pulls up to an elegant boutique hotel and hands off the car to the valet. Matt walks towards her

and offers his arm as they traverse the steps. "So, where we going?" He looks down warmly at Anna.

The desk advises Raphie that Anna has arrived with the guest of honor. "Well, I thought we would do

something special tonight." Matt is thrilled at the thought of where this may be going and a little

nervous. Anna seems to know exactly where she is going. They approach a set of large oak doors. A

gentleman opens the door to reveal a dark room. As soon as Matt enters, the lights flash on to reveal

the team, his friends… it's a party? Matt is stunned as he is greeted. He soon realizes what the party is

for as TK approaches. After a few moments and his hellos, Matt circles back towards Anna and Raphie.

He pulls Anna near and whispers. "Did you use your feminine wiles to lure me here my sweet Doctor?"

Anna looks up with a smile. "I do declare Mr. Donnelly, I am a lady… I would do no such thing." She

kisses him on the cheek. "Have fun!" She leans over and kisses Raphie who is absolutely beaming.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anna turns before she gets to the door. "This is boys only, love." She

motions back towards the room. Matt looks back and realizes that it is boys only. Wow… he is stunned.

He is even more stunned that it is a baby shower for him. He is touched that they did this for him. He is

also kind of relieved. He had no idea what he was going to need for Liam. Thank God for men with

wives and girlfriends… and well boyfriends. Nico hands him a drink as he joins the revelry.

Anna grabs her car and heads out of the city. She makes a couple of stops and heads towards Long

Island.

Dani hears a knock at the door. She is surprised to see Anna bearing gifts. She has brought dinner from

the city. Dani realizes that she hasn't sat down and talked to Anna in a while. She could use some

female conversation that doesn't involve babies or bottles or binkies. Anna stopped at Dani's favorite

Italian bistro… and she brought cannolis… awesome.

Anna changes into jeans and a sweater before they hit the couches for a GNI. Anna doesn't realize how

much Dani needs this. Take out, romcoms and shoes… bring it. Time to pull herself out of the baby

blues… even for a night.


	27. A Foot in the Door

**********(Skipping forward to take a fresh direction with this storyline jumping from April to September - New Season... since the show is taking on a new coach... pushing the story in that direction.)*********

Rex, TK and Anna are dining at an upscale bistro which has become a bit of a weekly tradition. The

tradition has been a bit more frequent with the chaos that has ensued since Coach's heart attack. The

new coach… is hard to get used to… If they wanted the anti-coach… they managed to find him.

The three have formed a bit of a three stooges style relationship this season. Anna was quite in the

mood for this tonight given the past few weeks. Between the incidents at the last home game to

Coach's sudden heart attack, she has been run ragged. She hasn't even had time to hook up with

Harvey since on top of everything else she has been babysitting for Matt.

TK still stands by his theory that that Anna is a total player since the revelations about her long ago

engagement to Mark Cuban and her dalliances with the high powered attorney and Zak Fletcher. He

finds her to be a bit of a kindred spirit at a time when he needs one. Anna and Rex have become good

friends as a result of Raphie and Jim's friendship and bonding over the baby shower for Matt.

The three are chatting away as a gentleman approaches the table. "Doctor Adrianna Starr… it has been

far too long." Anna looks up with a measurable look of surprise that both Rex and TK acknowledge

with an exchange of glances. "Connor… This is a pleasant surprise."

She smiles as the man leans down and kisses her. "Connor McClane… I am sure you already know these

gentlemen." He leans forward and shakes their hands. "Of course I do… TK, Rex… how are you."

"Would you like to join us?" Anna offers and motions toward the empty chair. "I would love to my dear,

Annabelle, but I am just on my way out. Are you free for dinner say on Thursday?" Anna winks at him.

"Absoultely." He winks back at her before saying goodbye and heading for the door.

As he departs, both TK and Rex give Anna… "THE LOOK". She takes a sip of wine with a laugh. Rex is

the first to make a move. "So… Annabelle…" He looks down and then up at her with a wicked grin. She

looks them both up and down. "Believe it or not, gentlemen… I am not sleeping with every handsome

and powerful man who I happen to know." Rex looks up with another wicked smile. "Oh honey… why

not." TK smacks him. "Put away the wand, Tinkerbelle… but damn girl, how the hell do you know

Conner McClane?" Anna takes a few bites of her dinner. "We have a professional relationship." TK

gets his wandering eye look that is the giveaway that he doesn't believe her. TK makes a bowing

motion. "The King is dead… long live the Queen… man… You are like the ultimate playa… I'd sleep with

Connor McClane." She rolls her eyes at him. "I have a long standing professional relationship with him.

I have told you before… this is not my first rodeo in pro sports." What Anna doesn't realize that TK has

picked up on something subtle. Mr. McClane called her Annabelle. The only people that he has heard

refer to Anna as Annabelle… have been her brothers… Mark Cuban and Matt. There is more to this

story than Anna is ready to reveal.

After dinner, Anna meets Harvey for a drink. He is dapper as ever as Anna spies him at the bar and that

smile… sigh. They have been on and off for decades. Truly, friends with benefits… When they aren't in

relationships… they somehow find themselves together. She can't help but laugh. She was introduced

to Harvey by Raphie at a Harvard v Yale football game. They were at law school and she was at Yale.

She has known Raph since they were kids. What a long strange road it has been.

This time… Anna needs a favor. A favor that she does not want to ask for but she knows she has to. She

knew she owed Marshall a favor. What she didn't expect was the price she is paying in return to a dead

man.


End file.
